


10,000 Tomorrows

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompts, Work In Progress, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 28,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot collection based on passing ideas that I want to explore an any prompts you would like to send. All pairings are in the tags and tags will be updated based on new additions.<br/>*Update* Chapter Titles now reflect pairings and some AU details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Harry/ Eggsy

 

 

 

Harry sometimes regretted the things that had to be done. He knew that the events in Kentucky had changed him. Irrevocably. Merlin had seen it, had accepted it. Had given the title of Arthur to him and allowed him to steer Kingsman into the great darkness.He hadn’t agreed with Valintine’s methods but neither did he agree with the previous Arthur’s passivity. In this new era they were given the chance to rebuild the world anew and he would not shrink from that duty. He was darker yes, perhaps a bit crueler, but more alive than he had felt in _years_.

It had to be said that his one regret was Eggsy. Brilliant, kind, loyal Eggsy never questioned him. Never doubted him. Never failed to look for the Harry that didn’t exist anymore. Roxy had balked a bit when she had first realized the changes; but like a good agent she fell into line and accepted her orders. Eggsy continued in his blind belief and no one was quite sure how to break it to him.

At one point Merlin even dared say something to him. If only because he knew that Eggsy was a soft spot for them all. “You’ve got to tell him Arthur.”

Harry continued to watch the boy on the screen as he walked his little sister and JB in the park. He smiled when the wind blew that ungodly cap off of his head and he went chasing after it to the delight of the child present. “I’ve not lied to him.”

This drew a snort from Merlin and Harry gave him a warning look that was ignored. He was darker yes, but Merlin was still one of his dearest friends. Certain leniencies had to be allowed. If it had been someone else they would have lost a finger for such a disgraceful sound. “You’ve no’ told him the truth either. That’s a lie of omission Harry.”

Perhaps Merlin was right. Perhaps he should come straight out and tell Eggsy that the Harry Hart he knew and loved had died that distasteful day in Kentucky and was never coming back. He knew that Eggsy would never betray him or Kingsman, but he was risking that he would also move out of their shared home and take the feeling of happiness with him. The feeling that only Eggsy could give him, to feel human again.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a text. _Done with the park. Nearly lost my cap! Dropping of Daisy then home for dinner, what do you want?_

For all his terrible accent Eggsy texted intelligently which was a small mercy to Harry who refused to deal with any of Roxy’s shorthanded messages and always forwarded them to Merlin to sort out.

He looked at Merlin; the man was back to his screens and supervising Kay on a mission in North Korea. He might give the impression that he was no longer paying attention but Harry knew that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He was still expecting some comment regarding Eggsy. Well he would be disappointed then. _Whatever you feel like cooking darling I’ll be home shortly._

It seemed that Merlin took his silence as an answer and the eyes watching him from the sides slid back to the screen without a word. Arthur had made a decision there was nothing to do now but abide by it and prevent the inevitable fallout if possible. T

 

hat night when Harry made love to Eggsy he was a bit more brutal than normal. Leaving deeper bites and darker bruises he took his boy apart with all the care and destruction he was capable of. He would never risk the joy and love he felt for Eggsy. They were too vital to what little humanity he had left. Eggsy would never be permitted to leave and Harry intended to make it so he never wanted to.

When Eggsy laid next to him panting for breath a few hours later, there was worry in his dark eyes but a bright smile on his lips “A bit rough yea?”

Harry gently traced his thumb over a plump well bitten lip “What can I say Eggsy? You bring out a new side of me. Did you not enjoy yourself?”

Eggsy rolled closer and pulled Harry into his arms “Naw you’re the best there is ‘arry. I’d love whatever you wanted to do to me.”

 

In the darkness of their room Harry held Eggsy close and felt as his chest rose and fell silently and listened as his heartbeat was steady with content sleep. His darling boy always said the sweetest…most dangerous things.

It was a promise he intended to make Eggsy keep.

 

 

 


	2. Knight Harry/ Snow Spirit Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by Jack Frost/Elsa! Eggsy and Knight! Harry
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Looking over his mission Harry Hart bowed his head and accepted the scroll. He crossed his right hand over his chest “I will see to it that this creature is properly taken care of.”

Arthur looked pleased with the response and nodded his head in return. “See that you do.”

 

Harry left the throne room with a familiar sense of resolve as he thought over his new mission. He was dressed in his formal wear with a rich fur lined cloak draped across his shoulders and his medals of valor pinned to his chest. He was sure that this would be another easy victory. Certainly he had never come across an ice demon before but there was little he did not feel capable handling.

He made sure to visit Merlin in his mysterious tower; the magician usually had some unique tools that would be of use. He knocked politely on the door before hearing a distant grunt and entering. “Hello Merlin.”

The man was currently bent over a wooden bench and drew back just as there was a curious flash from the dish in front of him. He made a slight hum and stared a bit longer before shifting his focus to Harry “I see Arthur has given you his new mission.”

“Indeed. Apparently there’s some ice demon causing a bit of mischief that needs being dealt with.” Harry looked around the magician’s space but made sure not to touch anything. He had made that mistake before and it was not one he would do again.

Merlin made that humming sound again before looking back at the plate “Is that so? Did he give you parameters?”

It was rare that Merlin showed this much interest in a specific mission. Usually he gave Harry whatever tools and useful advice he might have and then shooed the man out of his tower as fast as possible. “He said lethal force would be necessary. Another knight has already been sent and not returned, they are presumed dead.”

“Interesting choice.” Merlin muttered before he gave a wary look at the plate and then said to Harry “I don’t believe we have all the information regarding this mission. Be careful Galahad.”

They had both noticed that Arthur told them less and less and became more withdrawn from his knights. They still trusted him, at least for the time being, but they no longer followed quite as blindly.

Taking Merlin’s warning to heart Harry nodded “I shall.”

 

 

Making the trek up the mountain was not easy. The winds were howling with never ending force and the drifts were difficult to navigate through. Harry kept on with determination as he thought about the rumors he had heard in his quest to defeat the demon.

Contrary to what he expected the local townspeople did not refer to the creature as a demon…rather they called him a spirit or even an angel. He had met one darling little girl who said the snow angel had saved her when she was lost in the woods. He had guided her back to her home and she said that when he held her hand she could not feel the bite of the cold or sting of the wind.

Even the adults had kind things to him about the snow spirit. How the mountain was made of never ending winter but that the winters for the villages were always mild. If the creature was not causing any harm why was Arthur so determined to kill it? What had happened to the knight that had been sent before him? Lancelot. He was not inexperienced he was younger than Harry but had many successful missions to his claim. What had gone wrong on this one?

These were the thoughts heavy on his mind as he finally found the ice palace. He paused a moment outside of the massive doors, even with his sword and Merlin’s tools he was not sure he could break them down. That issue was removed when the doors opened as soon as he approached. He kept a steady had on his sword handle but did not unsheathe it. If there was no danger he would not be a threat to this creature.

“Why are you here?” The voice seemed to echo from the ice coming from every direction at once.

Harry was startled by how young it sounded but stood his ground “I have come to investigate the mysterious happenings on this mountain and to determine if you are a threat.” He had discovered that when dealing with supernatural creatures honesty carried more weight than flattery. “I have also come searching for a friend of mine. He was sent here before me and has not returned.”

When he was only met with silence he wondered if he had been too forthright. Soon he had his answer when a door opened and a recovering Lancelot greeted him “Galahad! How on earth did you find me?” The other knight seemed to be recovering but he saw no signs that the wounds were recent. In fact they appeared to be healing.

“Lancelot…Arthur believed you to be dead and sent me to avenge you.”

Lancelot smiled winningly, he truly was one of the most charming of the knights, “That old windbag, he sent me to kill some terrible demon when all there is is a friendly snow spirit! The lad actually saved me when I got caught upon by some wolves. Nasty business.” The wounds did seem to be similar to teeth and claws and Lancelot was a terrible liar

“Is that so?” Harry allowed himself to process this new information.

The voice echoed again apologetically “It was my fault, the storm I made was too thick for him to see through.”

Lancelot gave a heartfelt sigh “He’s always going on about that. Honestly I was sent here to kill him and he still feels guilty over a little storm.” He looked back to Harry “He never comes out. He says he’s cursed or some such. That’s why he came to this mountain so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Harry was liking what he heard less and less. Arthur had told him Lancelot’s objective had been to make contact only, yet now the knight was saying he had been sent on an assassination from the start. Lancelot was alive and relatively well while Arthur had claimed he had proof of the man’s death. Then there was Merlin’s thinly veiled warning. Something was not right.

 

With Lancelot in tow he prepared to leave the mountain. He waited until the other knight was a fair distance away before calling out to the seemingly empty ice palace “I will return once I’ve gotten the truth of the matter. I do not believe you are a demon after all.”

He turned before he could see a figure emerge and the hopeful eyes that followed him as he went. “I’m not a demon?” The youth said almost to himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to offer suggestions!


	3. Harry/Merlin/Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A love story 17 years in the making.

 

 

 

Merlin had gotten quite used to his quiet comfortable life. True it wasn’t an easy one which a life in Kingsman would never be; but it was good and interesting and he did something that mattered not just to him but also to the world (even if they didn’t know it.)

That all changed the day that he met Harry Hart (even if _he_ didn’t know it.)

Harry was young and brash and full of endless vigor. He completed all of his missions with a flare unique to him and with far more violence than sometimes Merlin thought necessary. But by God he was beautiful. As the years carried on he only became more refined and deadly. Sometimes watching the feeds Merlin would become a little spellbound, his keen mind as always keeping pace, but otherwise he would be absolutely still as he watched Harry decimate his enemies before him.

The first time he saw a crack was when Lancelot died. Merlin had been struck by the loss; he had taken special pride in him and admired his dedication to having something normal like a family with the work that they did. It was a risk but one that Merlin and thought was worth it.

When he looked up from the body he saw for the first time vulnerability in Harry’s eyes. He blamed himself for missing the grenade but they all had. Yet Harry kept the burden firmly on his back because he had been the one to clear him. A mistake. Then to have it be compounded by having his own life spared at someone else’s sacrifice.

Despite the circumstances Merlin believed that was the moment he had been swayed from infatuation firmly to in love with Harry Hart. That was the moment he had realized beneath that deadly polish was a man, a good one, even if he was not always kind.

 

The next seventeen years went on much the same as they always had. Then Lancelot died and they had no one waiting in the wings to take his place. That meant recruitment and Merlin always enjoyed them and never made it a secret that he did.

When he met Eggsy Unwin he had been interested but there was nothing more than that. Interest. Would he be as good as his father? Would he be able to overcome the chip in his shoulder?

He did _beautifully_.

 

During their time together in training Merlin felt his protective instincts start to rouse towards the lad. He was a good sort even though he tried to hide it with his gaudy clothes and his thick accent. He was a gentleman to the ladies and caused no fuss unless he felt someone else started it. Those were admirable traits in an upcoming Kingsman.

This time together gave him more insight into Eggsy than perhaps even Harry had. He watched over him day and night and observed his struggles and triumphs. It was how he knew that Eggsy would never pass the dog test.

JB slept on the bed with him, he petted him constantly, slipped him extra food. The other candidates were fond of their dogs yes…but Eggsy loved JB with all the heart of a boy who’d never had a pet before. He would never be able to pull the trigger.

He tried to warn Harry, tried to come up with other plans for him, he was smart he could do well in tech. He was loyal he could be useful in data gathering and perhaps even aiding agents over the comm. Harry continued to insist that Eggsy would pass, almost to the point where Merlin wanted to ask if there was another reason Harry wanted Eggsy his equal in Kingsman. As always though he kept his thoughts to himself, it was a habit that he was well acquainted with.

 

Eggsy didn’t shoot the dog. _He ran away._

Harry went to Kentucky. _He died._

Eggsy killed Arthur. _Arthur had tried to kill him._

They saved the world. _Together._

 

Harry came back.

 

When Merlin saw Harry for the first time he punched him in the jaw, grabbed him by his dirty coat and kissed him. When he pulled away and saw the smug expression on Harry’s face he thought he might just punch him again. Then Harry spoke “Do you know how many years I’ve been waiting for that?”

Merlin just stared at Harry dumbfounded until a voice came up from behind “Don’ matter cuz I won the bet!”

Merlin turned his head and saw Eggsy with cheeky grin fully in place. He didn’t have much time to think before he was the one being pulled into a kiss as Eggsy chastely brushed their lips together.

He looked back and forth between the two and realized his quiet comfortable life was over.

He couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy about prompts!


	4. Jealous Harry/Merlin& Oblivious Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do Jealous! Harry and Merlin and this is what came to mind! Hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

“Bond, James Bond.” The charming man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes held his hand out and gave a polite if slightly sharp smile.

Numbly Harry took the offered hand and gave it a brisk shake; he was a gentleman too after all “Harry Hart…” He normally would have added something to the effect of the pleasure being all his but he wasn’t sure he could manage the words at the moment.

The young man with dark hair next to James smiled but did not offer his hand “Q. We received a call that Eggsy was injured?”

Stepping in to save them all the trouble of more awkwardness Merlin cleared his throat “Yes he was on a mission in Milan and there was a bit of nasty business with a bomb at the end. He has a concussion but he should be fine in the next few days.” Pushing up his glasses and unable to resist Merlin asked “And how does Eggsy know you exactly? Kingsmen and MI6 don’t generally work together.”

Q and Bond exchanged a glance before the younger man simply smiled “It’s a long story really. I’m sure Eggsy will be delighted to tell you at some point.” He gently gestured to the room where Eggsy was resting “If you don’t mind I think we would quite like to see him now.”

Unable to refuse they were escorted to the recovery room. Eggsy was still asleep but that didn’t faze his guests. Apparently forgotten Merlin and Harry stood back as Bond and Q stood solemnly next to his bed. Q reached forward and took Eggsy’s hand in his own and rubbed it to bring some warmth to his skin “Look at this mess you made of yourself Eggsy.” He gave a long suffering sigh but his eyes were sad as they took in his damage.

Bond’s charming façade had fallen away and his lips were pressed into a grim firm line. He didn’t say anything but his eyes were like shards as he took in every bruise, bandage and cut. His hand joined Q’s as they watched.

When it was time for them to leave Q leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Eggsy’s forehead “Wake up soon. We miss you darling.”

They left with promises to return as soon as their work allowed. Being Kingsmen Merlin and Harry understood and assured that they would keep them updated about his condition.

Watching them drive off in an Aston Martin neither man seemed pleased with their new acquaintances. Harry was the one to break the silence “What were they listed under in his medical file?”

Merlin didn’t even refer to his tablet having memorized the information already “Family.”

 

 

Eggsy’s recovery went well. He woke up a day after James and Q visited him and he appeared to be pleasantly surprised they had come. “They’s just busy is all.” He answered simply when Harry pressed at his look of surprise.

Harry tried to remind himself that he was a gentleman and that gentlemen do not pry into other people’s affairs. Still the soft smile that had crossed Eggsy’s lips when he had been told seemed to haunt him.

When Eggsy was cleared to leave medical Harry planned to escort him to the tube and home (perhaps even offer the use of his own if Eggsy was still having difficulty). He was therefore surprised to find two familiar faces helping Eggsy gather the few belongings that had migrated to his room during his stay. “Ah good evening.” He managed even as the words clotted in his throat.

Eggsy looked up and smiled brightly at him “Harry! James and Q are going to help me back sos you don’ have to worry.”

Struggling not to sound mulish Harry assured him “It was really no trouble.”

Bond seemed to sense his foul mood and his smile sharpened as he gently wrapped his arm around Eggsy “Can’t be too careful now. I think Q and I would rest easier knowing he was safe with us.”

Q was nodding an affirmative as he picked up Eggsy’s ridiculous hoodie “You still wear these?”

Snatching it out of his grip Eggsy clutched the hoodie protectively “You wear those cardigans I don’ want to hear it.”

James raised a brow in his direction “He’s right Q.”

Starting to feel like an intruder Harry cleared his throat “Well now that I know Eggsy will be well taken care of I’ll take my leave. Eggsy do remember you are scheduled for a meeting with Merlin regarding your last mission.” Turning on his heel Harry left as quickly as he could without making it look like a retreat.

Eggsy watched him go and his expression fell a little “Wonder what got him all riled.”

James and Q exchanged a glance but said nothing.

 

In no time Eggsy was cleared for active duty again and he was itching to go on a mission. He made no mention of James or Q but Harry couldn’t seem to get it off his mind. “I hope you know while friendly relations with other entities are always a good thing it would not do to put Kingsmen in a vulnerable position due to over sharing.”

Eggsy blinked for a moment before his jaw tilted in a stubborn angle as he said icily “Thanks Harry I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

A cold wind passed through them and Harry knew he had crossed some invisible line but wasn’t sure if he could have stopped himself if he wanted to. His mind kept tracing back to Eggsy’s small smile, Bond’s arm around his shoulders, and the affectionate glances Q had given even as he nagged him. His only relief was that he was not the only one feeling this way.

Merlin had looked through every file, checked every resource, and scoured any connection. Yet despite all that it was as though someone were actively working to ensure he could not find any information relating to James Bond. He and Q were listed as family to be notified even before Michelle and Daisy. Neither Michelle or Lee had a large extended family and what little they had didn’t appear to be involved in their lives.

Merlin shook his head after Eggsy (now Galahad) had left for his mission. Harry had become the new Arthur and things between mentor and protégé had not quite returned to what it was before the church incident. “The lad’s not going to thank you for insulting him like that Harry.”

“I know.” Eggsy was loyal. That was a constant about him one that was unshakable and unchangeable and he had just implied that he would betray Kingsmen. He itched to rub at his temples but decided a strong cup of tea would be better suited. It was ill advised to have a brandy at 2 in the afternoon after all.

 

**Q Branch MI6**

 

Picking up his cup of Earl Grey Q smiled as Merlin gave up looking for James’ file for the day. He was sure that the other man would try again but he was no match for Q’s watchful programs. He was sure the man was very talented and good at his job, he simply didn’t have the resources that Q had at his disposal.

He took a slow sip of his tea as he looked over Eggsy’s mission. It was a simple assassination, no doubt something to help him get back on his feet. The target wasn’t a threat to any government but he wasn’t a very good man. It was for people like him that Kingsmen existed; they were to elimite threats to people no matter who or where they were. It was a freedom that even MI6 didn’t have.

He idly slipped some useful information into Merlin’s server that would ensure the mission was a success. Not that he doubted Eggsy in the least but he considered it his right to worry.

He had watched Harry and Eggsy on Merlin’s own cameras and frowned at the hurt in Eggsy’s eyes when he zoomed in. He set his tea aside when a familiar presence closed his office door. “Spying again Q?”

He made a chastising noise “I’m not _spying_ I’m observing.” He replayed the video for James’ benefit “I believe we should help clear up matters before this gets any messier.”

James tousled Q’s already unruly hair “Now what’s the fun in that? If they can’t stand a little challenge maybe they don’t deserve him.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Q sighed “Very well…Just know that Eggsy won’t think kindly of you should he find you knowingly ruffled his love interests.”

Q didn’t even need to turn to see James’ confident smirk when he answered “Of course he will. I’m his favorite cousin.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to offer prompts!


	5. Commedore Harry/Pirate Eggsy (POTC AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little idea that came to mind!

 

 

 

“You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.” Commodore Hart poured himself a brandy as he glanced in his prisoner’s direction.

Despite his shackles and bloody lip Eggsy simply grinned and offered a little wink “But you ‘ _ave_ heard of me.”

Harry took a small sip of the brandy before setting it aside to get a good look at his prisoner. Sandy blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, gold earring glinting in the sun, skin darkened from being out in the sun and clothing that had obviously seen better days. He had a compass that didn’t point north, a gun with only one bullet in it, and a sword. He had almost expected it to be wood.

“Yes…I have heard of you.” Harry reached forward and gently brushed his thumb against the bloody lip “But I have heard very little _from_ you.”

At this Eggsy gave a small careless shrug “Well it’s a bit hard pennin’ a letter on the sea luv.”

Glancing at the door to ensure that it was locked he carefully stepped behind the chair and undid the cuffs. He came back around the front and helped Eggsy out of his seat. “I’ve missed you.”

Those eerie green eyes seemed to glow as Eggsy surged forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry was able to ignore the faint taste of blood but as his hands wandered over his lover’s body he couldn’t ignore the new injuries and scars. He muffled a curse against soft lips before pulling Eggsy fully against him. He had missed this. He had missed this goodness.

They pulled apart and he cupped his boy’s face and pressed a tender kiss to his brow “Why can’t you stay?”

Eggsy gave a small huffing laugh “You know better than to ask that.”

He did. He’d known since the first time he met ‘Eggsy’ that it would not be easy. The boy was determined to avenge the murder of his father and Chester King was not a man one could go after using official channels. That was what the pistol was for. As for the compass, Eggsy had never explained that to him, but he knew it was part of his quest.

He allowed himself the luxury of pulling his fingers through Eggsy’s long hair and tugged to get that throat bared to him. It was extravagance indeed but one that he relished as he pressed his mouth and teeth to that soft flesh and traced his marks down to his collarbones. Rough padded fingers traced under his shirt. He hadn’t even felt his coat be opened or his shirt parted but that was only a fraction of what those talented hands could do. He pressed Eggsy against the desk and prepared to enjoy himself when the sound of cannon fire ruined the moment. It seemed their time together had come to an end.

He stifled a sigh and pulled away. “Must you leave now?”

Eggsy grinned and took a quick kiss as he stole Harry’s hat “Gotta be off, they’ll leave without me they will. Code you know.”

“Indeed.” He turned his face away as Eggsy unlocked the door.

For a moment he thought his young lover had already taken his leave. He startled when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and a tender kiss be pressed to the back of his neck “I’ll come back love. When I’m done wi’ him I’ll come back.”

Tension eased out of him and he found the strength to smile “At least write.”

Eggsy laughed and then with another quick kiss and the rustle of fabric he was gone.

Watching a familiar black ship out in the harbor Commodore Hart promised himself the next time he had the illusive pirate Galahad in his custody he would never let him go. He wouldn’t have the strength to say goodbye again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	6. Knight Harry/ Snow Spirit Eggsy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding on to Knight! Harry and Snow Spirit! Eggsy's story. I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

The mountain was just as inhospitable as Harry had found it the first time. The winds were howling and Harry struggled with every step. He came up with an upsurd idea and risked uncovering his mouth so that he could shout “I’ve only coming to talk! I mean no harm!”

His words were carried away and in a last sudden gust the winds stopped. His footsteps stuttered a bit and he regained his balance. He had gotten used to the wind pushing against him. He sensed that he was no longer alone and he turned to see a young man standing a few yards off. He was so still he nearly blended in with the trees. “I had to see you.” Harry started and took a hesitant step towards the spirit. “Arthur…he lied to me. You were never a danger.”

The young man gently tilted his head. He wore pants that fell just above his ankle and were pale blue, he had a loose tunic that was white and a black scarf wrapping around his neck. His eyes were pale and his hair dusted with white. So this is what a snow spirit truly looked like. “I _am_ a danger.” The words cut across the space separating them like ice. His fists were clenched hard and a look of guilt settled over his features.

“No you’re not.” Harry risked another few steps closer. This poor boy was so confused and lost. All Arthur had done was make that worse.

The boy’s face flinched “I’ve hurt people. I hurt your friend. All I do is bad things. It’s better if I’m alone.”

The wind was starting to pick up and the spirit was fading but Harry didn’t want to lose his last chance to connect, to find out the truth “Please let me stay with you and I’ll explain everything. You’ll see it’s not your fault!”

The winds stopped and the snowflakes picked up by the winds froze in place. Those mysterious eyes locked with him and Harry felt his heart move at the heartbreak he saw there. “It’s not my fault?”

 

 

Staying with the snow spirit was enlightening. He seemed confused for the most part what his human guest would need. Apparently Lancelot had brought him to some speed as food was regularly presented in front of him. The spirit himself however wasn’t overly talkative. He had introduced himself simply as “Eggsy” and left it at that. He welcomed Harry to go anywhere he liked, except for Eggsy’s private chambers.

Harry wasn’t sure how to approach the subject of his exile or even if he should approach it. Staying here was tenuous enough. He didn’t want to risk pushing for more. Even with his limited knowledge he knew that the spirit had been hurt in the past. Or perhaps had inadvertently caused hurt. Either way the boy carried the weight and refused to share it.

When he had returned to the castle he had made sure that Lancelot was settled well with the healers before going to Merlin’s tower. The wizard had indeed confirmed that it was rare that a snow spirit would cause intentional damage; they were peaceful and solitary by nature. If this one was being targeted by Arthur there was only one reasonable explanation he could come up with.It disgusted them both.

_Merlin turned and fixed Harry with a stern look, their faith in Arthur had been shaken and he was enraged at the reason for the deception. “There’s only one reason Arthur would try to slay a snow spirit. It’s said if you eat their heart one can live forever. Did he ask you to bring him any proof of the creature’s death?”_

_Harry shook his head “No…nothing like that except…”_

_Merlin cocked his brow “Except?”_

_Harry felt sick at what he had almost done “He gave me a box…he told me if I managed to kill the creature there were special instructions inside. He gave Lancelot a similar box but neither of us looked inside.”_

_The magician growled and turned away sharply “My guess…the instructions told you to carve out the lad’s heart and bring it to him in the box.”_

 

Harry found himself developing feelings for the spirit, he was eternally grateful he never succeeded in his mission. He often caught Eggsy looking off in the distance with a lost expression, almost as though he were looking for something or perhaps someone. As time wore on he tried to get to know more of why the spirit had chosen to live in exile. The young man never told him and over time Harry grew bolder.

“Please if I am to help you then I must know what happened!” Harry had gone too far this time he knew but he would not let this idle any longer. Eggsy was now running from him but for the first time in his stay Harry chased after. The entire palace was made out of ice but Harry’s feet were firm enough as he followed Eggsy’s shape up a winding ice staircase and he entered Eggsy’s private chamber. The one part of the ice palace he had been forbidden to go.

Eggsy whirled around when Harry entered the room and crystal tears were falling from his eyes. “I don’ want to talk about it!” Winds picked up around them and sharp snowflakes seemed to slice at Harry’s cheek.

He was recognizing Eggsy’s powers more now, it seemed when the boy felt safe he had perfect control. Disaster only occurred when he was angry or frightened. “Eggsy please I just want to help. We can do this together.”

Eggsy clutched at his ears and the storm encircled him dead center. It was his way of trying to emotionally protect himself but Harry would not let the matter rest. He needed to know. “Leave me _alone_!”

Eggsy’s scream could be barely heard over the winds and without warning icicles started to fall from the ceiling as the palace trembled. For the first time Harry felt fear. “Eggsy…Eggsy you don’t _have_ to be alone anymore.”

He didn’t hear the boy’s response but he did see that the storm was unsettling the chandelier directly over Eggsy. With a frightful snap the ice holding it in place broke and almost in slow motion Harry watched as it aimed directly for Eggsy. “Eggsy no!”

 

 

After the sound of a deafening crash it took Harry a moment to realize it was silent. He groaned as he sat up and looked down to see Eggsy staring at him with blatant confusion. Looking over his shoulder Harry saw the crater of where the chandelier had fallen. Spirit or no he had a hard time believing Eggsy would have survived the impact. He looked back down and saw silent tears tracing Eggsy’s cheeks. Gently he sat up and wiped them away “Please Eggsy…I want to know what happened…let me help you. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Soft sobs ripped from Eggsy’s chest as he told his story.

_He hadn’t always been a spirit. He had been born a normal human boy with normal loving family. They lived in the woods a bit far from town near a lake. The lake was warm in the summer and froze in the winter making it the perfect place for Eggsy and his little sister Daisy to play._

_One day just before Christmas they were chased out of the house by their mother and father who were trying to get their presents ready in secret. Well aware of what was going on Eggsy and Daisy left with their skates to spend the afternoon on the lake. They had thought the lake was frozen._

_“Eggsy…Eggsy I’m scared!” Daisy whimpered as the ice beneath her began to break. Her wide eyes looked pleadingly at her brother._

_“It’s okay love. It’ll be okay…don’t be scared.” Eggsy desperately tried to think. He knew if she fell through that ice he might never be able to find her. He looked around but there was nothing he could use to grab her. Then an idea came to him, it would work, but it would have to be timed perfectly. “Do you want t’ play a game Daisy?”_

_She shook her head, her blond locks dancing in the lightly falling snow “I don’t want t’ play Eggsy I want t’ go home!”_

_“Thas right love. You’ll get home ya? Just trust your brother won’t you?” Eggsy checked his footing as he readied himself._

_“Okay…”Daisy was looking a little less frightened but still kept glancing down at her feet._

_“No don’ do that love. Just look at me ya? Okay on the count of three you’re going ta jump okay? One…Two…Three!” In one fluid motion when Daisy jumped into his arms he grabbed her for a second. The sudden weight made the ice beneath his feet crack and he had only a split second to toss Daisy to the bank before he fell beneath the ice._

_He didn’t remember anything after that._

 

_When he came too he looked different and no one could see him. He tried checking up on his family but he couldn’t find them. He didn’t know how much time had passed. It had taken him along time to get his powers under control. He still didn’t have it down perfect. After trying to live amongst the humans his presence only made it harder on them. He couldn’t be near them without putting them in danger. So he went to the mountains. Where he could be alone, he could have all the storms he wanted, and he would be free._

 

 

“I hurt a lot of people when I was trying to get my powers down. Being here alone means everyone is safe.” Eggsy looked over to a corner and for the first time Harry saw a beautifully crafted ice statue of a little girl smiling as she danced. He knew without asking Eggsy had made it of his sister.

Turning back towards Eggsy Harry cupped the boy’s cheek and traced his thumb to wipe away the last of the tears. “I’ve already told you Eggsy. You don’t have to be alone.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to those trembling lips.

It took only a second. Then Eggsy kissed back, smiling and tears of happiness sliding down his cheeks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget suggestions!


	7. Kidnapped/Mind Controlled Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy get's kidnapped and mind controlled!

 

 

 

When he woke Eggsy felt the weight of the past week pounding in his head. It was hard to think straight but he was slowly remembering things. Had it been a week? Had it been longer? He wasn’t sure. He pressed his cheek to the soft down pillow. He recognized the high count sheets and smiled. At least he wasn’t in the hospital, he was home with Harry.

 

“He’s been gone nearly a month Merlin.” Harry refrained from pacing but only with much concentration and practice. When they had first lost communication with the new Galahad he hadn’t been too concerned, it happened and while it certainly wasn’t a good sign it was a hazard of the job. Then the silence stretched into several days. Two weeks. Now a month.

Merlin never shut down the feed to Eggsy’s glasses which were no longer sending a signal. He clicked on the computer a few times and gave a small sound of frustration. He had tried everything to get the signal back, short of having the glasses in his hands there wasn’t much he would be able to do. That’s why it came as a shock when the feed suddenly came to life.

“Eggsy? Eggsy is it on darling?” A voice they didn’t recognize came over as the video shuffled around while someone moved the glasses. They caught a glimpse of Eggsy’s face as he looked curiously into the glasses. The sight alone made the breath still in their lungs. His face was a collection of bruises and cuts. One eye was slightly swollen and there were some stitches in his cheek.

He looked back over his shoulder where a man in a suit was half hidden in the darkness “Yeah it’s on. Why don’t you call Merlin from your own glasses?”

The man stepped forward, Merlin and Harry were silent, his suit looked very high end and he was remarkably similar to Harry. A touch of grey at the temples, strong jaw, sharp dark eyes, it was a bit unsettling to be honest. “I would but I seem to have misplaced them. You may talk to him if you wish but I believe he is rather unhappy with you at the moment.”

Eggsy nodded easily enough and gave a cheeky grin, as he turned it was then they caught a glimpse of some sort of device beneath his ear. On sight Merlin sent his programs to scan it for all the information they could. Whatever it was had to be the source of Eggsy’s strange behavior. “Nah I’d rather not get a lashin’ just yet. I’ll be with Rox, tell Merlin I said hi will ya?”

“Of course Eggsy. Please let Roxy know that I don’t want to be disturbed.” Before leaving Eggsy placed a small kiss on ‘Harrys’ cheek and turned away with a smile. He walked with a limp.

When he was gone the other man looked into the glasses and smiled “Hello, terribly sorry it took me so long to get a hold of you. It would have happened sooner but Eggsy was so troublesome. But that’s behind us now thank goodness.”

“How do you know his name?” Harry nearly growled while Merlin tried to trace where the signal was orienting from. His program was still trying to identify the device attached to Eggsy but they didn’t have any time to waste. The man at the other end was the one in control how long the conversation lasted.

“Oh he told me himself. I accidentally called him Galahad in bed and he was very cute as he reminded me that codenames were not allowed at home.” He gave a small shrug “It’s amazing what changing a person’s perception will do. Just one little modification and he goes from nearly killing himself trying to escape to being quite appreciative with me.” He shook his head as though he were talking about training a particularly energetic puppy. “I’m sure Merlin has already noticed the device next to his ear. It tells him what I want it to tell him. He looks at me and sees Harry; he looks at his guard and sees his best friend Roxy.”

He smiled and held out a hand as if he were trying to calm them down “I mention that only so you don’t worry about your Lancelot. She is most likely fine and safe on whatever her current mission is. I also want you to know that I will not betray Eggsy’s trust and harm Kingsman in anyway. I’ve been following him for some time and now that I have what I want I have very little interest in your organization.”

He smiled “So now that business is finished I was instructed by Eggsy to tell Merlin hello and I would hate to break my promise.” He waved and turned to a computer by his side and hummed for a moment as he plugged a cord into the glasses and pressed a series of buttons. “So this is me saying ‘hello Merlin’ and ‘goodbye Harry’.”

 

The screen then went blank.

As did all the terminals in Merlin’s office.

 

Merlin leaned back and gave sharp curse as he began to pull plugs and disconnect cables. It was the only way to keep their information safe. “He’s no doubt erasing whatever information I was able to find...” He turned to Harry with a determined expression “ _Harry_.”

Harry was nearly dumbstruck as he struggled to process what he had just been told. He had been the one to decide this mission went to Eggsy. This mission that apparently had sent him straight into the arms of a man they had no identification on but who had been aware enough of Eggsy to decide he would take him. He had been the one arguing with Eggsy before communication had been lost.

Eggsy had been taken. Tortured. And now his beautiful mind and steadfast loyalty were being warped and controlled by a madman.

“We’ll find him Harry…we will.” For once Merlin’s words were not enough to soothe the ache in his chest.

 _He_ had done this; _he_ had betrayed Eggsy and his sterling trust. Now…now he didn’t know if he would find him, and if he did…would they even be able to help him?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it thanks for reading!


	8. Cousin James Bond  (Chapter 4 Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see more from this universe! Mostly James insight but I have another chapter planned for this!

 

 

 

Regret was not something one in his position could afford. James had felt regret, true regret, and it had almost destroyed him. So he steeled his heart and became the deadliest Double 0 Agent and pretended he wasn’t breaking inside. He would have continued on like that, drinking, fucking and killing until finally a short time after that he would be killed. That didn’t happen.

What did happen was Eggsy.

When his parents had died he was shipped off to a distant Aunt and then shortly after joined the Royal Navy. He never thought much about his family after she had died and he believed he was alone . He found out by accident that he had a family, that he had a connection to the world. By that time he had already joined MI6 and he knew that they were safer if he continued to pretend he didn’t know about their existence. Death followed him and he would not bring that to their door.

It seemed the choice was taken away from him when he was contacted by the Child Protection Office. “Sir are you related to a Lee Unwin?”

James stared blearily at the wall as his sluggish brain tried to understand what he was being asked. The woman next to him stirred but didn’t wake. He cast her a quick glance before tossing the sheets aside and striding into the kitchen in full glory “He was my great uncle…” What he wanted to know how they had found this number.

“We are contacting you because his wife Michelle Baker has been brought into the station and we need someone from the family to pick up her son.” The woman continued on, obviously unaware he had little idea who these people were.

James took a deep swallow of his coffee and blinked “I’m not listed as family.” He said simply.

The line was silent for a moment “Sir she was brought in over a domestic with her second husband Dean Baker. Until we can be sure of what took place Gary cannot be released into his custody.”

The woman in the bedroom was making some noises of discontent and were it another morning he would go back in there for another round. Instead he picked up her clothes from the hallway and laid them out on the bed “I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

 

He stared at ‘Gary’ as they sat in the police station; the boy had his arms crossed and look of deep suspicion on his face. He was dressed comfortably but his clothes looked a touch big on him and he was trying to hide his split lip by pressing his lips together and frowning. “So Gary…”

“Eggsy.”

James felt a spike of irritation. He had contacted MI6 but they confirmed that he was the only family this boy had and that it would be simpler to go pick him up at least for the time being. "Surely you can entertain a child James." That had been all M said.

“Eggsy.” He conceded.

The boy looked at him but then turned his face away “When is mum getting’ out?”

Ah. That. James had found that Michelle was in the hospital and Dean was being questioned about the fight that was reported to have occurred. It hadn’t escaped his attention that the report detailed her as expecting. “ _That_ is still being decided.”

Eggsy sighed and sunk deeper in his seat “So wut are we going to do?”

Feeling a bit of sympathy for the boy and irritated at the entire situation James smiled “I have an idea.”

“James…you brought a civilian minor into the MI6 training facility and allowed him to shoot experimental weapons at targets.”M's face was nearly frozen in furious disbelief.

James leaned back in his chair smiling serenely at M and eyeing the distasteful dog on her desk “You told me to entertain him.”

 

After that time with Eggsy James found himself checking in on him when he could. Not that his profession left him much time to do so. Dean Baker continued to be a problem, but James was a patient man. He could wait. He made things harder for him, kept a tight eye on him. And waited.

They kept in touch in their own way. He’d send some money or conveniently find a way to stop a fight or beating. Eggsy knew it was him, started asking about who he was, questions Michelle couldn’t answer. “You got no cousins Eggsy.”

When his bugs picked up Eggsy had been threatened with a knife he was in Egypt and unable to intervene. Then he heard a voice and Eggsy ran off. That’s when he realized he wasn’t the only one watching Eggsy. Kingsmen was better than MI6 in some respects.He decided to simply continue to observe.

This Agent Galahad seemed to have ulterior motives that even he himself wasn’t aware of. He watched from a distance as Eggsy trained, as he rose to the top of the recruits. He knew he would fail the dog test. That was alright, there was always room in the Double O programme.If he and Alec could ever mend their relationship he would love teaching Eggsy how to make a bomb. With a pen and a coffee maker. 

Then V-Day happened, all of James’ waiting had finally paid off. He was not immune, but he had also been alone when the attack happened. He destroyed his flat and when he came to he realized he had an opportunity. He found Dean Baker and tore him apart. All the rage that he had stored away just for this day had been unleashed and the man was just another part of the tragedy. Shame.

When he checked back on Eggsy he found that he had been appointed Galahad, his mentor was now the leader of Kingsmen and neither he nor their version of Q had made a move on him. They reestablished contact. Secrets that he couldn’t share were now out in the open for both of them. Eggsy was delighted and they shared more than ever before. It was Eggsy who convinced him to make a move on Q, to rebuild his relationship with Alec. For the first time since M’s death James felt warmth.

He had been surprised when Eggsy had placed he and Q down as his emergency contacts. When he asked Eggsy about it the lad had just looked surprised in his new suit and glasses and said “We’ll you’re family ain’t ya? Can’t exactly tell Mum or Daisy about all this.”

 _Family_.

 

When he saw the dark looks being directed at him from Merlin and Galahad he couldn’t help a sharp smile. He hadn’t been able to help with Dean Baker until after it was too late. But this…oh this he could do.

“I believe we should help clear up matters before this gets any messier.”

James tousled Q’s already unruly hair “Now what’s the fun in that? If they can’t stand a little challenge maybe they don’t deserve him.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Q sighed “Very well…Just know that Eggsy won’t think kindly of you should he find you knowingly ruffled his love interests.”

Q didn’t even need to turn to see James’ confident smirk when he answered “Of course he will. I’m his favorite cousin.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	9. Dark Harry/Eggsy

 

 

 

“Hello Mr. Baker.”

 

Dean came to sluggishly as he blinked into the bright light directed at his face. He spat a few curses and squinted at the dark shadow standing before him. “And who the hell are you?”

Harry slid on his gloves and smiled as he turned to a tray table with neatly displayed tools. “That’s not any of your concern.” He started humming as he turned on some of his favorite music to help cover the screams.

 

“Harry yer late.” Eggsy huffed from the kitchen when he heard the door open.

Harry peeled off his gloves and deposited them in the trash by the door. He would empty it out later. He would have tossed them earlier but it was a bit nippy out and they were lined with rabbit fur. Shame but he could replace them easily enough. “Yes I am sorry about that. A meeting ran late.”

He smiled as he thought of Mr. Dean Bakers last moments. “But it was highly informative.”

There was a low laugh from the dining room as Eggsy sat down a few plates and came to greet him. “Yeah well you promised me a weekend and a gentleman always keeps his promises yeah?”

Harry hung his coat and bent slightly to give Eggsy a proper kiss “Indeed. No business for either of us for at least forty eight hours.”

Eggsy winked “Let’s shoot for seventy two.” He tugged Harry by his tie ignoring the way the man huffed at its wrinkling “Now time for dinner.”

 

That night as they lay in bed Eggsy was gently caressing Harry’s face. He never got enough of looking at his handsome man and knowing that he was all his. He was about to drift of when he noticed a fleck of something behind Harry’s ear. He smirked, Harry was always so posh about his appearance seeing something like a missed spot of soap was incredibly rare. “Harry you got a bit of something on your neck.”

Harry shuffled sleepily, being well sated from their earlier intimacy he wasn’t inclined to move. However he thought about his earlier activities and decided it might be prudent to remove any unfortunate traces before they troubled Eggsy. “Back in a moment.”

He tiptoed into the bathroom and carefully washed the last bit of blood off his neck. He was lucky that the lighting in the bedroom was dim and that Eggsy couldn’t tell what it was. He smiled, he had recorded the entire event to his private home terminal. Perhaps after some time Eggsy and he could watch it together.

A sudden image flashed in his mind of him making brutal love to his boy while they watched Mr. Bakers last breaths. The sound of Eggsy climaxing at the same time the final screams died out would be exquisite. Not now of course. But with a little more grooming Eggsy would find such exchanges pleasurable.

But for now another carnal round would suffice.

 

 

 


	10. CHARACTER DEATH EGGSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH AND IMPLIED GORE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MY DEAR READERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has CHARACTER DEATH IN IT. Please be warned before you continue.

 

 

 

Eggsy’s loyalty had never been in question.

His obedience was given to those he deemed worthy. Chester had never been deserving of that gift; something that became abundantly clear with his death. Yet as ever Eggsy had an unending need to prove himself.

Merlin retired the day after it happened. He would still support Kingsman. Still designed and created their gadgets. Yet he refused to ever man another mission again.

If he had the luxury Harry would have followed.

 

It happened on an ordinary Tuesday. The day in which all inexplicable things happened. The day that was forever ruined for several at Kingsman.

Roxy never took missions on Tuesday.

Percival never wrote his reports on that day.

Bors was often unreachable unless the circumstances were dire.

 

Eggsy’s relationship with Roxy bore no explanation. They went through training together. Survived V-Day together. They restored Kingsman _together_.

Percival had been somewhat slow to warm up to Eggsy. His reluctance of course was due to his loyalty to his niece and Eggsy had been a competitor for her position. Yet after several missions together he could not deny that while his Roxy was a far superior Lancelot, Eggsy was a rather estimable Galahad. Beyond worthy to hold the established title.

Bors and Eggsy had caught on like a house on fire. A resemblance that was far to familiar to poor Merlin. Their love for explosions was unparalleled and any mission they were sent on together had a 75% higher chance of ending with unnecessary property destruction and arsenal usage. It drove the techs mad and as such those occasions were rare.

Nothing could be done however when the two decided to train together.

 

Harry’s relationship with Eggsy had always remained an intensely private one. While there were several different speculations on the nature of the relationship none but Merlin and perhaps Roxy knew for certain. What they did know that no matter what the relationship was; the basis of it was love and respect.

 

As expected of most Kingsman, Eggsy died on a mission.

 

What was unexpected was they were all forced to watch.

Whoever had taken Galahad had managed to hack his glasses feed and forced the video to everyone who was wearing the specialized spectacles. Merlin had not been able to shut the feed down in time. When the video first flickered into place the knights, Merlin and Arthur were too stunned as the sight was forced upon them to react quickly. However that stunned behavior soon passed as they realized what they were watching. Eggsy was being tortured.

“Now…be a good lad. You can end this all for yourself if you only tell us who you are working for. Surely that’s not so hard is it?” A soft sing song voice said off camera. It was certainly male and perhaps Irish but there was an insane quality to the voice that was hard to place.

“Get bent.” Eggsy managed to spit; it was clear that several teeth were missing.

“Noooooo I don’t think _sooo_ …Though you _are_ rather charming. Maybe I’ll have just a taste… You’ll be good for Jim won’t you?” Again that heinous voice echoed from the darkness.

Eggsy managed to sit up in the chair. Not all the damage could be seen of course but the amount of bruising to the face made it clear that this had endured for some time. “Look you. I don’ know how smart you are but you seem a bit dull ta me. _I_. _Ain’t_. _Talkin_ ’.”

There was silence off screen before there was a high pitched laughter that ended with a sigh. The man turned the glasses on himself. He was somewhat short, somewhat slender, and pale with short dark hair and beady eyes. “I want all the Kingsman to know. My name is James Moriarty. And I’m going to do to all of you what I did to him. He killed someone dear to me, no doubt under the orders of someone called Arthur. Well Arthur…you took someone precious to me. So I’m going to return the favor.”

Barking happened off screen and for the first time Eggsy showed fear. He managed to control himself at the last moment and took a deep breath. He looked directly at the glasses “Turn off the feed. Take off yer glasses. Don’ watch and take care of my garden will ya?”

James set down the glasses with all the care one would give a piece of bone china and there was a shrill whistle.

Dogs were set loose onto Eggsy and even with his iron resolve he could not help the screams in the end.

 

Roxy had been shopping at the time and broke down screaming in the shop.

Bors had been building a new bomb they were going to test together; he nearly cut his own thumb off.

Percival had frozen in the middle of the street and had almost been run over by a double decker.

Merlin had destroyed his cup as he set every single one of his servers onto the single task of identifying the man who had been foolish enough to let his face get captured.

 

No one knew where Harry had been. No one knew what he had done in response. However Andrew had been enlisted to make a new suit at rather short notice. It was rumored that there was no hope of getting all the blood out of the one he had been wearing at the time.

Eggsy’s body was unable to be recovered.

His dying wish was that Daisy was cared for. Each knight had taken that on as their personal duty and while she deeply mourned the loss of her beloved brother, nearly father, she wanted for nothing. Still even with all the resources of Kingsman there were some things even they could not provide.

Such as Merlin’s smile.

Roxy’s laugh.

Bors’ enthusiasm.

Percival’s optimism.

 

And Harry. None of them could imagine what Harry; their Arthur lost that day.

 

None of them wanted to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	11. Harry's Revenge (Chapter 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingsman get their revenge

 

 

“I know that you are going to enjoy this. I will simply have to try and enjoy it just a little bit more.”

Harry looked at the man he had strapped securely to a plain metal chair. It hadn’t been easy getting him away from his snipers and his multiple body guards. However he had done wrong if he had thought Kingsman would watch one of their own be tortured to death and not take retribution.

Merlin had single handedly dismantled his entire security system which was incredibly vast.

Lancelot had taken out his sniper. She had killed with a single blow.

Percival had helpfully relieved the body guards of their weapons…and their heads.

That left Harry, their Arthur, with Moriarty.

 

In the weeks following Eggsy’s death they had been enraged to find out that Moriarty had never planned on letting their Galahad leave alive. He already knew who the Kingsman were, he knew who had ordered the hit on Sebastian Moran, and he had known which agent had carried the order out. Eggsy would have never left that room and it sullied his memory of loyalty that if he had cracked it still would have amounted to _nothing_.

Moriarty sneered up at the well dressed man standing above him. “I have plans, I have people. You’ll never get away from me!”

Harry gave a small smile and turned around to pour himself a cup of tea. He found himself inadvertently making it the way Eggsy would have wanted. His precious boy, torn apart by dogs, left in a warehouse to rot. It was _intolerable_. He set the cup down with extra care as the taste of milk and sugar lingered on his lips. “I understand that. A man with a network as vast as your no doubt has plans upon plans should the day of your demise arise.”

He turned and pulled out a handkerchief to dot away the flavor on his lips. He would not spoil Eggsy’s memory by having that flavor color his words. “And I don’t care.”

For the first time there was real fear in the eyes of the man before him. After all he was only a man. He might have complex schemes. He might have an endless network of criminals. He might have many things…but in the end he was only a man. A mortal man with a mortal fear of death. “My people will kill you…painfully!”

Harry moved in one fluid motion that was grace and violence wrapped up all in one. His hand was like a stone vice around Moriarty’s throat “It will be no more painful than every day I must live without Eggsy by my side. He had so much _potential_. So much _heart_. _And you killed him._ ”

Harry had planned a long and intricate death for this man. This…man who had killed Eggsy in such a brutal and unforgiving way. Yet at the actual moment he killed him just as viciously and with just as much malice. His Eggsy had no dignity in death and neither would this man.

He left the warehouse uncaring if the body was discovered in the next minute or the next week. Nothing would trace back to him. Nothing would lead to Kingsman. He knew he might have just started a war; and perhaps Kingsman had dealt the first blow. None of that mattered.

Nothing mattered anymore.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but I hope you liked it!


	12. Dark Eggsy (Implied Character Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Dark! Eggsy

 

 

Eggsy hadn’t had an easy life.

There was no way to soft coat it or give it a nice silver lining. For the majority of his childhood he lived in fear or Dean and desperation for a better life. He didn’t blame anyone really. These things happened. It just happened to him was all. He knew that his mum blamed the Kingsman but that wasn’t really fair, his father had made his own choices and the agency couldn’t be blamed just cuz he was a hero.

So Eggsy lived his life, tried to do right by his half sister and dreamed of a day where he wouldn’t have to listen to Dean and he could see his mum smile properly again. When he stepped out of the jail and ran into one Harry Hart he thought that this might be the beginning of something interesting. Maybe great even. And it was. It bloody hell was.

After Harry’s death he didn’t have a lot of time to think. He had to get to the Estate, had to talk to someone. Had to let them know what happened. When he saw that scar behind Arthur’s ear he felt his stomach grow cold. Harry had _trusted_ him.

He got his revenge and that was the first moment he felt it. For the first time in his life he was able to take the power into his own hands. Killing Arthur made him realize that he didn’t have to just sit back and take it anymore. He had the training, he had the tools, he could finally… _finally_ make his own choices and no one would stop him.

He was strong enough to pull his thoughts away from that for the time being. First he had to get the information to Merlin and Roxy; he didn’t mind they held a gun on him he would have probably done the same.

In the base it got worse killing all those people, telling Merlin to blow their heads off and the man joyfully expressing his support…Eggsy wasn’t sure he had ever felt so _alive_. Now _he_ was the one calling the shots, _he_ was the one dealing the blows, and no one… _no one_ was going to stop him.

Killing Valentine felt good. Probably too good. He supposed if he had described it to Harry his mentor would have called it _ungentlemanly_. Eggsy never did get around to telling Harry how he felt about him. He never had the chance to make it up to him. He would never be able to show Harry Hart that he Eggsy Unwin hadn’t been a waste of time and he was more than just a debt to settle.

 

Later, after the world was somewhat back to normal Merlin offered him a place at the table. There were still decisions that needed to be made. Who was going to be Arthur? Would they try to recover the bodies of the fallen Knights? There were several seats open, plenty of names to choose from, and none of the other Kingsman had uttered even one word about him failing the dog test.

Eggsy knew in this moment that it would be so easy for him to just accept it. To become a Knight like Harry wanted, to show all of them that his mentor had been right. But now there was a darkness inside of him. Eggsy had tasted power for once in his unhappy life. The power to change things, the power to deal out his own justice. If he joined Kingsman he would have to be very careful about showing his new side; even to Roxy and Merlin.

Instead he took the free house for his mum and sis and he took the large check they had cut him as thanks for services rendered. When he was leaving the grounds Merlin caught him by his shoulder and asked him if he was sure about his decision. He could see in his eyes that Merlin was asking a deeper question. “Are you sure this is the way you want to go lad?”

Eggsy gave a genuine smile as he clapped Merlin on the arm and said “Never been more sure of anything in my life bruv.” It was time for him to start making the calls.

It was his movie now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one!


	13. Harry/Merlin/Eggsy Sweeney Todd AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when you watch Sweeney Todd and Chopped in a marathon

 

 

 

The shop had been run in the past by a rather unpleasant gentleman by the name of Dean Baker. He wasn’t the kindest host and many who came to his establishment complained of his manners and his men that frequently loitered in the Black Prince. Still in that neighborhood it was the best that many of them could afford and so a certain level of tolerance had to be allowed.

That all changed the day his step-son took over ownership. No one was ever quite sure what happened to Mr. Dean Baker. Many assumed he had simply run off and others thought perhaps he was on the wrong side of the law one too many times. There were a few however; who wondered if Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin hadn’t perhaps had enough of the man’s brutality and had taken matters into his own hands. Even if he did that was none of their business and it was certain that no one had seen Mrs. Baker so happy with her daughter Daisy in recent years. Besides the food and service had improved _immensely_.

Eggsy looked over his pies for the day and frowned as he picked a few of the more burnt ones out and put them aside. There were always those who wouldn’t mind the blackened bits and he did hate to see food go to waste. He was a low ranking demon but he and his neighborhood had their pride and most days that was enough for them. It was hard hiding his family for what they were in the human world but his mum kept falling in love with humans and he had to do what he could to get them by.

His father had been full human but he had inherited his mother’s demon blood. His little sis seemed blessedly human though he had never met a mortal who could be as cruel as the former Dean Baker. He hoped hell was having fun with him down in the pits. His eyes glinted a little at the thought.

The bell chimed and he turned to welcome his guests when he felt his hot blood run cold at the sight. To any mundane they would simply look like two posh gentlemen out for a stroll, very odd for this neighborhood, but nothing to cause alarm. However as he looked at them he recognized them at once as two very high ranking demons.

“Hello…” Eggsy called as he separated his pies. He always made sure to keep the mundane pies separate from the ones for his ‘other’ clientele. Not a lot of demons stayed up here and he knew everyone of them personally. These two… he didn’t know.

Harry and Merlin had been sent to the suspicious pie shop to investigate reports on humans going missing near the premises. They had looked through the files at New Scotland Yard and their deductions were that no human was causing the disappearances. This suspicion was further confirmed as they took in the scent wafting off of the pies. The ones on the left were normal meat one would find in any pie. The ones on the right had a distinctly different aroma. The aroma of human flesh.

Deciding that confidence was the best front to put forward Eggsy smiled warmly at his guests as he allowed his black tail to come out of hiding. No point pretending with these two at least “Care to take a bite?”

Harry gave a small tight smile at the boy’s allure. He couldn’t fault him for his bravado. Certainly no weakling would dare attempt what he was currently doing here. “What is that?” he pointed to one pie in particular that smelt particularly appetizing.

Eggsy’s smiled darkened “Its priest.”

“Is it really good?” Despite himself Harry couldn’t help but be charmed.

Even more so when the little tart winked at him and said “It’s too good at least.”

 

Merlin kept his expression blank but he rolled his eyes mentally. Leave it to Harry to _flirt_ when they were about official business. Still… He could go for a something to eat. “Anything that’s lean?”

The heat in Eggsy’s eyes didn’t fade as he glanced from Harry to him “If you’re British and loyal you might enjoy Royal Marine.”

That brat. It was in his file that he had briefly attempted joining the Marines. Harry had spoken harshly about him quitting so soon after training despite his promising career until Merlin had found out he had left to protect his mother during her pregnancy. Despite being a demoness Michelle had a humanly tender heart.

Merlin reached across the counter and put his hand slowly around the boy’s throat “Do you know why we’re here?”

He heard a low purr from Harry and knew that they would be deviating a little bit from their original plan; but how were they to pass up this delightful morsel?

Eggsy leaned into the touch and let his eyes glow gold as the door behind them locked and the sign flipped to close. “Same as everyone else. To get your fill.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	14. Harry/Eggsy (Rise of the Guardians AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched The Guardians and this is what happened.

 

 

 

He was beautiful.

 

Seeing the ‘new guardian’ Harry felt his breath still in his throat. He remembered when he had first been created. So frightened, so confused…so _curious_.

He had been born of darkness and shadows. He was the thing that frightened children at night.

Eggsy was different. He could be frightening if he wanted to be. He controlled cold and ice, the North Wind came at his beck and call. Yet instead he spent his time trying to brighten children’s days and frustrate The Guardians. Something about his impish joy called to Harry like nothing had in a very long time.

He found himself drawn to watching him. Eggsy seemed unaware of his attentions and he alone was treated to the private moments where the ice sprite revealed his true heart. He was scared of being alone. He was all smiles and laughter and _fierce_ joy when he was playing with the children or annoying the Guardians. Yet when he was alone his face expressed such startling loneliness that Harry found himself withdrawing his nightmares. There was no need to torture those who were already torturing themselves.

It was an easy matter to steal away with Eggsy’s human teeth imbued with his human memories. Another interesting fact he had received during his observations was that Eggsy had no knowledge of his time before becoming a spirit. It was evident that the others assumed that he did remember…but that lost expression was not something that resulted simply from a lack of attention. No Eggsy was truly lost in this world.

When he watched the memories he felt his dark heart stir for the first time in what could be centuries. He saw a boy with the world of potential in him. He had a mother and father who had loved him dearly. His father had been tragically killed and he had been left with a grief stricken mother who married a brutal man. The one joy that had resulted from this union was his darling little sister Daisy. Ironically it was saving her that had cost Eggsy his mortal life.

He sat in his fortress of shadows for a long time as he considered his options. When he had first considered bringing Eggsy to his side he had thought it would be a simple matter of convincing him that his side was the most beneficial. Instead he found that he really and truly wanted Eggsy to come to his side. Not because it would be _advantageous_. Not because he could weave together a convincing reason with words. But because they could work so well together. Because only he would truly appreciate him.

The Guardian’s didn’t deserve him.

 

“Hello Eggsy.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	15. Dom Harry/Sub Eggsy (Implied future Harry/Percival/Eggsy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea just popped into my head. It will definitely have a follow up chapter!
> 
> *WARNING* Major emotional hurt in this chapter (the comfort will be in the fix it promise!)

 

 

 

There had been an unspoken expectation that things between Eggsy and Harry would end badly.

Granted the Knights had assumed one of them would be killed in their line of work and the other would burn the world to the ground avenging them. They hadn’t foreseen these kind of complications. Thankfully for all concerned the incident itself happened in the privacy of Harry’s home.

After admitting his feelings Eggsy had in short order moved in with Harry. With his new status as Arthur and Eggsy’s rapid missions to help the world resettle after V-Day they saw each other only slightly more than they would have living in separate apartments. Eggsy had learned that Harry was just as controlling and precise in the bedroom as he was in every other facet of his life. He loved to pin Eggsy down, restrain him, and hold him helpless for as long as he pleased before finally granting his release.

These were the times that he liked to pry Eggsy’s secrets out of him. It was therapeutic for both of them given that Eggsy rarely talked about his ‘past life’ outside of these situations. They had a safe word in case something Harry did went too far or if a question he asked was too personal. Eggsy had never used it. Eggsy had never thought of using it. He wanted to give everything to Harry he wanted Harry to have every single part of him. 

Until he realized one night that there was something Harry _couldn’t_ give him. Not alone anyways.

 

Eggsy was stretched over the bed with his arms and legs bound and spread as Harry leisurely worked his fingers in and out of him. His chest was pressed down against the soft Egyptian cotton sheets and a pillow was placed to keep his neck comfortable. Sweat beaded down his body and his lips were bitten raw from crying and pleading for Harry to go faster. Tonight though his pleas did nothing.

Harry was unmoved as he continued his slow unforgiving pace still completely clothed in his suit. “Stop holding back Eggsy.”

Tears of frustration welled up in the corner of Eggsy’s eyes. There was nothing _to_ hold back! He had given Harry everything. He had told him _everything_. What more did he want? 

“What is that little fantasy of yours that you’ve been hiding from me?” Harry’s voice was just as calm and level as ever but there was a steal thread in it. He had been an interrogator for more years than Eggsy had been alive. He knew when something was being hidden from him. 

Ah. _That_. 

Eggsy’s heart nearly stilled in his chest. There was one thing he hadn’t mentioned to Harry. Part of him had simply hoped it would fade away into the background and he could forget those thoughts ever existed. His hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth. Harry was all he needed. He didn’t _need_ anything more than this. Sometimes he still felt as though he didn’t deserve Harry. Some of the ugly things his step-father used to say echoed in the back of his mind.  “Harry…Harry I can’t.” 

There was a swift smack to his bottom “Tell me Eggsy.”

“Harry…” Eggsy’s voice was breaking. He was at war with himself, denial about how much his fantasy meant to him, frightened that Harry would be disgusted; longing for it to finally be out.

The slow finesse of Harry’s fingers was gone and he gave a deep hard thrust as he gripped Eggsy’s hair and pulled his head back a he whispered into his ear “You will tell me what it is boy or we are done for the night.” 

Eggsy’s resistance broke and he sobbed as the scent of Harry’s cologne enveloped him “ _Percival_ ….I…I want to try you and Percival.” 

Harry’s reaction was instinctive and unkind. He ripped his fingers out of Eggsy and tore himself away. His breath was coming in deep pants as he looked at the wrecked boy lying upon his bed and something dark and possessive crept over him. Some part of him realized Eggsy was now crying. Truly crying. His instincts told him to unbind him, treat his sore skin, give him kisses and reassurances and do everything he knew a true gentleman in his position would do.  
Instead he stormed out of the bedroom without a single word.

 

The next day Eggsy did not appear at the shop. 

 

Harry had been unsurprised when he had gathered himself enough to return to the room and found Eggsy gone. He felt deeply ashamed of his behavior and as he looked at the empty bed he returned to the sitting room and fell asleep on the couch at the wee hours of the morning. 

The anxiety he felt over his reaction felt like a gaping wound in his chest. It throbbed when Merlin refused to even speak to him. He handed Harry his paperwork, briskly went over mission statuses and left. There was not even a mention of a cup of tea. 

It twisted uncomfortably when Lancelot debriefed from her mission with all the cold professionalism her upbringing had gifted her with. There was no hint of a sparkle in her eyes, no treat from her latest location. She bowed her head formally and left without even a backwards glance. 

Andrew… _Andrew_ had even been dismissive as Harry inquired about his latest suit. He was a true tailor and had always treated Harry with the highest level of respect. He simple looked through his files though everyone knew he kept all the real knowledge locked away in his mind. “It appears it’s been set back a few weeks. I’ll be sure to let you know when it’s done Sir.” 

 

The worst of it was Harry knew that Eggsy would not have spoken a word of what happened to any of them willingly. They would have only seen the state he was in and drawn their own mostly correct conclusions. He had no defense, he had no excuse. What he had done to Eggsy was appalling. He had told him it was safe, he had worked him over with every skill he had mastered and manipulated Eggsy into revealing something had not been ready to speak about. 

And then he had left him cold on the bed without a word. 

Harry wasn’t sure how they were doing it but he hadn’t seen Eggsy for a week. He came home one day and all of his belongings were removed, he was going through paperwork and saw a duplicate of a new house being leased for an active agent, Eggsy was sent off on quiet missions that required only Merlin’s sign off and all his paperwork was given to him only after it had been reviewed by their tech wizard. 

Day after day the ache in his chest…in his heart, continued to grow and twist and torture him as he laid in bed and tried to catch what was left of Eggsy’s scent. 

It was over a month after that night he ran into Percival. The other Knight was of senior level meaning most of his missions required very little oversight. They were passing in the hallway when Harry caught sight of him. He felt the air still in his lungs as he saw the hard look in the other man’s eyes. As they passed Percival leaned over slightly and muttered “You must truly be an _idiot_.”

The words bought Harry up short. He had never imagined such a response from the reserved agent. “I beg your pardon?” He turned and looked at Percival’s back. 

Percival only partially turned to look at Harry “I saw the state you left that boy in. He was so shattered after your treatment it was easy for Roxy to get him to talk about what happened. She then came to me. I want you to know that if I can convince him to be mine I will never hesitate to earn the trust he puts in me. I would never leave him to doubt him, I won’t even mind if he sometimes calls me _Harry_. Because unlike you I am not an idiot. Good day Arthur.”

With that Percival turned and walked away and Harry felt as though the world was falling away from under his feet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	16. Harry/Eggsy (Rise of the Guardians AU Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Pitch Harry and Jack Eggsy!

 

 

Eggsy had been told all about Harry Hart also known as Pitch Black.

Actually it was more correct to say that he had _warned_ about him.

He was bad, evil, some said. He frightened children with their nightmares and lurked in the shadow of the Guardians. He had at one point tried to turn the whole world upside-down trying to get children to stop believing in them. It had almost worked if it hadn’t been for Eggsy. 

Merlin had taken a liking to their newest guardian, their Santa Claus knew a lot about the different spirits in the world. He had seemed more pragmatic about Harry than the others. He reminded them that every spirit existed for a reason. Good or bad. And that that reason often had to do with protecting the children. Even if in Harry’s case it didn’t seem like it. Roxy insisted he was nothing but a tooth stealing thief and Percival simply agreed he was a bad egg. 

Surprisingly the one person who hadn’t tried to warn him away from Harry had been Lancelot. True he was always silent but he seemed more curious and watchful rather than wary.

Eggsy didn’t see what the big deal was. They all had jobs to do didn’t they? So Harry’s was a bit opposite of theirs. He didn’t necessarily agree with the rest of the Guardians either. Bribing children just to believe in you? He didn’t need to bribe them…he just wanted to be _seen_.

 

And Harry _saw_ him.

 

Harry saw him in a way that no one ever had before.

The other Guardians looked at him with curiosity, amusement, friendship and sometimes frustration. But when Harry looked at him…all Eggsy saw was wonder…and it burned him inside to know what he had done to deserve that look. 

 

“Hello Eggsy.” 

“Hello Harry.”

 

There were no nightmares. There were no ice attacks. Nothing but them and the light of the moon. Harry looked normal besides the gnarly scar across his temple and part of his eye. It made his eye glow gold while his other was black. His suit was black and his posture was stiff and upright. 

Eggsy wore a blue hoodie with a matching snap back and sneakers with wings. He tried to keep up with the times and his staff was just a regular stick. Unlike the rest of him it didn’t change with the times. 

There in the light of the full moon maybe something happened then. Maybe something happened that had never happened before. Maybe things didn’t go back to the way they were before. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but I hope that you liked it!


	17. Harry/Merlin/Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a few stories around where Eggsy has problems on Honeypots and Merlin and Harry help him. So I thought it might be fun to switch it around! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Harry had never expected this to be a problem.

He had been a Kingsman for years… _decades_ and never, even with his very first honey pot, had he ever encountered an issue.

Now sitting across from a beautiful women wearing a red designer evening gown who thought it was _her_ mission to seduce _him_ he felt cold. They had set this up beautifully leading their femme fatale to believe she was diverting him from his mission when in reality he was to distract her for as long as possible so that Percival could extract the files from her computer safely and replace them with their own bugged copies. 

Yet he knew that there would be a rather significant problem should he not be able to rise to the occasion one could say. Mentally he could hear Eggsy laughing at the poor joke and that only worsened his composure. 

Beautiful Eggsy. His darling Eggsy who had smiled at him before leaving only a few days prior. Who gave him a sweet kiss and filthy wink as he promised to reward him when he got home. Eggsy was the professional here. He had been stoic when it became clear he was the only one their mark would believe was the true agent for the mission. Once more he lined up with her tastes. 

While his lover certainly hadn’t been happy he had understood and stood aside to let him do his work. He couldn’t understand it. He had been with Merlin for years before they had included Eggsy and there had never been so much as a hiccup regarding his missions in that department. No doubt that came from having Merlin in his ears while he worked. Now he was alone with this woman who intended to occupy his entire evening. 

When she excused herself to the restroom Harry had made sure to watch her go with interest. Something a well trained agent like her would catch in one of the reflections in this opulent hotel restaurant. As soon as she disappeared his attention returned to his drink as he somberly tried to gather himself. 

“Arthur.” 

Merlin’s voice was soft over the comms. He smiled into his drink to hide his lips “Hello Merlin.” 

“I wouldn’t be detecting a hint of reluctance now would I?” Merlin’s voice was kind but knowing. 

Of course he had noticed Harry wasn’t to his usual self. He had over seen a fair few of these missions even before they were together. He knew Harry’s style, he knew his approach, of course he could tell that tonight he was not…on his game as Eggsy would say. 

_Eggsy_.

 

“Come on Arthur you’re better than this.” Merlin’s voice was chiding now and there was a hint of worry too. 

“I know.” He had no defense. He was doing a subpar performance and he could only blame himself. 

His lady came back and he prepared to gesture for another drink when instead she gently guided his hand down and murmured sweetly that she would like to show him the view her room had. It was a clear invitation. A sign that despite everything he was still succeeding his mission.

 

The radio was silent for a moment before there was the small _click_ of a second line being added. It appeared that Merlin had chosen to oversee this mission from their home because a small second later Eggsy’s voice came over the line “Yer sure this won’t distract him any?” 

Merlin’s laugh was throaty and his burr thick with desire “Aye lad. It’s just what he needs.” 

There was a small sigh from Eggsy then and Harry could imagine that Merlin was taking advantage of the sensitive spot right behind Eggsy’s ear. He imagined himself doing the same to him as he mimicked the action on his mark and she gave a small sweet sigh. 

He gently guided her to the bed as he heard the sound of familiar sheets rustling and Eggsy’s encouraging moans filled his ears and suddenly he realized the night would pass and the mission would be successful. 

 

Merlin as always knew exactly what he needed. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	18. Percival/Eggsy (Chapter 15 Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight into Percival (Alistair's) relationship with Eggsy!

 

 

 

His breathing seemed to be unusually loud in his ears. Instead of a quiet meditation it was like rolling waves crashing violently onto rocks. He trembled he wanted so much for this to _work_. Ever since he had given into this side of himself it had helped him remained centered and focused after even the most difficult of missions. Now his coping mechanism was ripped away and he found himself drowning in adrenaline and frantically trying to find peace wherever he could. 

That’s how Percival had found him the first time. He had been sleepless for several nights in a row. He had tried everything, sleeping pills, drinks, tea, Zen CD’s, nothing helped. _Nothing_ could bring him relief or comfort; and he found himself on a familiar street wanting somebody _anybody_ to just fuck him until he couldn’t think. 

Percival had found him. He cupped his cheek and looked at him. He said nothing, his eyes held no judgment or pity. They only seemed to be equal parts concerned and apprising. Finally he had wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s neck and took him into a waiting black car. From there they went to his townhouse and he had tried to give Eggsy the peace he was searching for. 

Alistair had done all that he could to bring Eggsy to subspace. In truth he had only been able to get him to rest after a rigorous round of spanking and then stroking the boy until he came in his hand. It was not the outcome he had desired but to see Eggsy sleeping even a little brought him a measure of satisfaction. 

He let his hand trail lazily over Eggsy’s hair and back. He had not expected things to go easily of course. Yet he had hoped they would have built up more by now. Eggsy’s trust had taken a crucial hit. Alistair didn’t need to delve very deeply to see the plethora of Eggsy’s daddy issues. His father was a hero and died nobly while Eggsy had been very young. Then his step-father who had at first been so kind and charming became a source of danger to not only Eggsy himself but those he loved as well. And then there was Harry. 

Perhaps Harry was Eggsy’s greatest disappointment. His father’s death was not his fault and his step-father was not someone he had much choice in. Yet Harry had been Eggsy’s choice from the first moment. He had been the one that Eggsy had placed _everything_ in. Every hope, every fear, every desire he had willingly given to him. Only to be rejected at his most vulnerable state. 

Eggsy had been doing mainly surveillance work for Merlin these past two months. But now a mission had come up and Eggsy was the one to take it. Alistair feared why Eggsy had been so adamant to take the job. Merlin had been hesitant but there was no real reason he could use to bar him from action. 

He had tried to talk Eggsy out of it. He tried not to do things that would remind Eggsy of Harry so instead of taking him to high class restaurants and treat him to detailed lectures he brought Eggsy to his home and made him delicious meals he had prepared from scratch. He had poured them both a glass of wine, a signal there would be no heavy play tonight, and asked him to turn the mission to someone else. 

He would not easily forget the look in Eggsy’s eyes. “I gotta get back out there. I’m holding Kingsman back doing only surveillance work. At least I still have this.” 

Without saying it in so many words Eggsy had confessed he believed his only use was as a machine for Kingsman. Alistair knew all about Eggsy’s past as a rent boy and he loathed to think that once again the boy put all his worth into what he could do with his body. He also feared the reckless burning in Eggsy’s eyes. This mission would not have him safely held back under cover. He would be in the fray and he thought perhaps Eggsy was hoping to get his blaze of glory. 

 

The next morning when Eggsy was dressed in his first suit that Harry had given him Alistair had felt as though a funeral pallor was cast over him. There was a finality in Eggsy’s eyes that made him feel real fear and if they were farther along in their relationship…if things hadn’t gone so badly with Harry he felt as though he might have been able to convince Eggsy to stay. 

Instead all he could do was clasp the boy’s hands and bowed his head to gently press a kiss to his knuckles “Please be safe.” 

 

Eggsy didn’t answer.

 

He didn’t have to. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't reconciled with Harry yet but I promise the next time we visit this storyline we'll see some!


	19. Commedore Harry/Pirate Eggsy (POTC AU part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues Chapter 5! I feel like a few years have passed since then so Eggsy might come across as older or more mature in this story than usual. I still hope you like it!

 

 

 

Eggsy had always known it would come to this.

  
The life of a pirate was a hard one, the freedom it gave came at a dire cost. He’d never heard of a pirate retiring peacefully to some countryside somewhere. The best he had hoped for was maybe going out in a blaze of glory after having avenged his father. Yet it seemed his death would be a spectacle for the masses and he did not regret it. He had done what he had set out to do. Chester King was dead and he prayed his father’s spirit could finally rest in peace. 

If there was one thing that he regretted it was that his need for revenge had cost Harry his life. He had never meant for the Commodore to become involved. He had known that even one night with the man would be a mistake. Still he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Every time he came close to his port he found himself finding a way to get to Harry or at the very least send some small token to him. 

The moment before his bullet pierced Chester King’s heart the man told him he knew of his connection to Harry and ordered to have him killed. He was still laughing when Eggsy’s rage blinded him and he shot him without any further conversation. Chester King had died without truly knowing who Eggsy was or why he had devoted his life to killing him. Or why the pistol had been so important. Why _it_ had to be the way Chester King died. Some small part of Eggsy was unsatisfied with that; but the larger part knew that he had killed Chester not just for his father, but for Harry too. 

The rope slid around his neck and the heavy realization that these were his final moments on earth truly set in. He swallowed down the fear and managed a wink to the executioner as his crimes were read. The first one of course for murdering Chester King which he noticed sent a wave of shock through the gathered people but no one seemed _saddened_ by the news. A few more of his more noteworthy crimes were read and the fear he had been feeling was past and now he was simply bored. 

He thought about his mother and Daisy. He had sent Jamal with some gold to keep them well and orders that if that lowlife Dean Baker was still around to slit his throat and be done with it. When he had left he had still been too young to fight Dean on his own. The Seas had hardened him and he had met far worse than Dean Baker now. He recognized him for what he was: a weak, greedy man who saw an easy meal victimizing a widow and using her daughter’s safety against her. 

When the reading of the record was finished the executioner came up from behind and tightened the knot “Any last words lad? Any redemption that might spare you of this fate?” 

Eggsy grinned and just said “I’d rather be with Harry thanks.”  
  


The lever was pulled and Eggsy braced himself for what he knew was to come. Hanging was not a quick and painless death and he only hoped it didn’t carry on too long before he finally gave out. There was a ringing in his ears before he realized he was standing on something and that something was the cause of the ringing. A sword. He gathered his wits and steadied himself on the blade with nimble feet as he hurried to undo his bindings and remove the rope from his neck. It wouldn’t be long before the stunned guards got their wits together and just shot him to prevent his escape _again_. 

He heard a commotion above him and saw the executioner tear off their cloak and reveal Merlin’s fierce expression as he cut through the guards. Eggsy felt his heart swell that the man had risked so much to save him. He had followed Harry when he had gone rogue to help Eggsy (with no small amount of complaining mind you). He was grateful that Merlin had been there for him one last night. He must be suffering his own wounds from Harry’s passing. 

 

Except Harry was suddenly right in front of him.

 

“Haz?!” Eggsy almost didn’t recognize his own voice but that didn’t matter now. What mattered was that Harry was _alive and right in front of him_.

Harry managed a small grin and passed Eggsy a blade “No time to explain I’m afraid. Our welcome has quite run out.” 

Snapping into action Eggsy followed Harry’s lead. He was taking him right to the precipice that Eggsy had made his escape the first time from Port Royal. In the distance he saw the outline of a familiar ship and wondered if he should really be surprised his crew ignored his orders. A small boat was heading their way and he looked at Merlin and Harry and gave a wild grin “You know it's a miracle I missed the rocks the first time yeah?” 

Merlin fired a few shots at the approaching guards “Well unfortunately our entire plan centers on all three of us recreating that miracle. My suggestion would be to jump sooner rather than later.” 

Looking at Harry Eggsy couldn’t help himself “I’d still rather be with you.” 

Harry’s eyes softened and there was a promise of long talks and touches later. “To whatever end Eggsy.” 

With his ammo spent Merlin turned and hissed at them “Och for the love of God.” And then pushed them both. 

 

After making sure they were clear Merlin jumped after them and was only mildly disappointed he didn’t brain himself on the rocks. When he got to the surface Harry and Eggsy were wet and kissing instead of swimming to the row boat as planned. 

He splashed them both to get them moving and he would try to deny that Eggsy’s laugh brightened his heart. He was certain they were going to be unbearable now that they were together again; yet he couldn’t find himself minding too much. 

He supposed things could have turned out worse. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	20. Harry/Percival/Eggsy (Chapter 15 Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Gore and Angst warning! I hope you guys forgive me!

 

 

 

Eggsy was returned to them in pieces.

 

The first that arrived was a small package for Merlin. It had managed to pass through every scanner and safety precaution he had and ended up right next to his cup of tea early one morning. He looked at it curiously and then opened the paper to find a bright red box. Something about it set his teeth on edge and he felt a stirring in his gut as he very slowly opened the lid. A thumb wearing a signet ring was inside. 

Merlin felt bile rise at the back of his throat. There was only one person who wore their ring that way. _Eggsy_. 

 

He called Harry and Alistair immediately. He felt ashamed that he was trembling slightly as he brought the package. Technically this was as formal meeting between Merlin, Arthur and the agent who had a personal connection with the missing agent. 

But they all knew the truth. 

“At 0800 this morning I received this package. I’ve traced the sender, the address is falsified and it somehow got through our bio-scanners.” He had to be professional. He had to be _Merlin_. He knew the second he revealed what was in the package it would all go to hell. 

Harry straightened in his seat as he cast a small glance towards Percival. This had to be about Eggsy. He had not reported back yet from his mission but it was one that required long periods of radio silence so he had not been too concerned. Perhaps he should have been. 

Alistair was stiff in his seat. Merlin would not have called him here lightly so the need for his presence must have been great. He stared at the box willing for Merlin to reveal what was inside so that the fear in the pit of his stomach could be abated. 

Merlin set down the box and without a word removed the lid and showed them the contents. 

Harry’s chair was scraped back hard on the wood floor making a terrible screeching sound that was accompanied by Alistair’s chair doing the same thing. Oh _Eggsy_.

 

“What has happened?” Harry’s voice was harsh and cold as he looked down at the thumb nestled in bloody white silk. _How_ had this happened? Was Eggsy…? He felt cold and hot all at once. Despite knowing that Eggsy was with Alistair he had thought perhaps someday they would reach a level of reconciliation. Now he understood Eggsy’s desperation when he had woken up in the hospital. This is how he must have felt; anguished with unfinished business and miserable with the need to make it right. 

Alistair was silent but his gaze was deadly and locked on Harry. There was no doubt who he blamed for this situation but he allowed Merlin to make his report.

 

At the very least a fight hadn’t broken out. He had half expected to separate Alistair from Harry and was impressed they were at least able to hold on to a thin veil of professionalism. “As far as we have been able to determine Agent Galahad was alive when his finger was removed. Blood tests have come back clean and positive for Eggsy’s DNA and his dermal tracker has not been activated.” An agent’s dermal tracker was activated when all bodily functions ceased. It had been Harry’s idea to implement it after his experiences in Kentucky. As far as they knew Eggsy was still alive. Regrettably he added “There were no demands included in the package.”

“We need to start a rescue mission immediately. We cannot leave him there.” Harry’s voice was dark and his knuckles white as he clenched his fists. He knew Alistair blamed him. He blamed himself too to be honest. He never should have allowed this to happen. 

This was the part Merlin knew they weren’t going to like. It nearly broke him to say the words “We have no available agents at the moment. All are currently deployed on missions.” 

Alistair made an animalistic growl “I beg your pardon but I am fully fit and available.” 

“ _And personally involved._ ” Merlin wished he could give into his emotions but he had more than one life to consider. He had an entire agency on his shoulders. “You know we cannot allow Agents who are personally involved to go on rescue missions.” His tone was firm but not unkind. They had this conversation before when James their previous Lancelot had died. 

“We will come up with a rescue plan nonetheless.” Harry seemed to have regained some of his composure. 

Bolstered by this Merlin gave a sharp nod and proceeded to use his tablet clipboard to go over all of the information he and his team had been able to gathered. Eggsy’s last known location was Istanbul and he had checked in just 72 hours prior. That meant shortly after his check in something had gone terribly wrong but they would use every available resource to find him and bring him home.

 

Alistair swiftly left the room shortly after the meeting was adjourned. He understood the reasoning he could not be part of the rescue effort. He had been through this once before and he had thought he would be more prepared this time. This time it was worse. This time he knew how easily things could go wrong. 

He found himself in the gym. Luckily he was alone and he changed into his sweats and the proceeded to work on his Tai Chi before moving on to Karate. He found focusing his energies centered him and he put every thought towards his physical limits and disciplined his mind.

As he finished with three punching bags on the ground and sweat streaking down his body with beads of it caught in his lashes; he dabbed his face with a towel and realized he wasn’t alone any longer. 

Harry stood at the entrance still in his suit and his scar was pale against his skin, a sign of stress that he couldn’t hide with all his training. He had been allowed to keep the eye but the vision was severely limited. He had a special Kingsman lens permanently implanted to not only give him vision but a few added benefits as well courteously designed by Merlin.  
  
They stood and regarded each other in silence for a long moment. There was so much that was being said between them without a word. So much that couldn’t be said without Eggsy. So much that would remain broken between them without him.

 

 

They thought the thumb would be the worst of it. A taunt of course but one that would prove to be their undoing when Merlin was finished with them. 

A few days after that Harry opened the door of his home to gather the newspaper and there was a bright red box on his doorstep instead.

His hands shook as he called Merlin and Alistair to inform them. 

He managed control the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him as he brought the package to the estate. He didn’t open the package until it had been cleared by Merlin’s techs. 

 

 

Inside this one was an ear and still no demands.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can promise you two things 1. I will update quickly! 2. There WILL be a happy ending!


	21. Bound in Bones Draft (Harry/Eggsy POTC AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could possibly be the first chapter of a series I'm considering called Bound in the Bones. I've done a few chapters in here about a Pirates of the Caribbean AU and this seems to be the start of a series inspired by that. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S That Percival/Eggsy/Harry Happy Ending to Chapter 20 is coming soon I promise!

 

 

 

The port was in shambles. 

Commodore Hart looked around and felt gutted as he saw the level of destruction wrecked upon their little home. Why would pirates have come here of all places? And what possible use could they have for the Governor’s niece? Lady Roxanne had been taken from the Governor’s house and it was reported that while many valuables had been taken it appeared she had been the main target. The only question that remained was _why_? 

Governor Morton was a dear friend of his and had come to Harry nearly on bended knee to beg him to go after his niece. She was his only remaining family and she was very beloved. Harry insisted on leading the charge. He felt responsible the attack had been so successful in the first place. They were not a large port but they still had plenty of commerce. They should have been better prepared. 

The real question is _how_ will they find her? In all the Caribbean will they find her before she suffers irreparable harm? He has been granted permission to carry out this mission however he deemed fit. Many assume he will ask for the grandest ship in the port and all the crew she can carry. Instead he asked for a small and fast but discreet vessel and permission to pick his own crew. 

When the Governor had left to get some rest Harry turned to his finest captain Merlin “Do you know of anyone who can help us?” 

Merlin could have risen farther along the ranks as Harry had. Instead he insisted he was happy in his position and more importantly refused to work with anyone besides Harry. It went unsaid but many understood that Merlin knew more than he let on. If you needed information about anything: specialized equipment, infamous personages or maps to uncharted places…Captain Merlin was the one to go to.

Looking about his home, hearing the cries of women finding dead ones and the scent of burning homes filling his lungs Merlin’s eyes were dark as past memories overtook him. He had dealings with pirates and he had thought he made it very clear to all of them that Port Royal was to be left untouched. That meant whatever had brought the Black Pearl here to wreak this level of destruction and kidnap Lady Roxanne had to be worth the risk of his ire. 

“Aye there is only one I think who can help us.” He paused and gathered his thoughts. Going to him would not be without its own risks. Temperamental and stubborn as he was he might refuse to help out of spite. Still part of Merlin knew he would never let a lady face what Roxanne was facing alone. He would help but the price would be steep. “I suggest we bring Alistair, James and Langston with us. We need to keep a small crew and a manageable vessel be sure we get a fast one with guns. They will not be parting with her easily.”

 

And so the mission was planned. They would be leaving their uniforms behind to help them blend in more with the dubious crowds they would soon be mingling with. They procured a small but fierce frigate named _The Kingsman_ that was designed for speed and maneuverability but still had guns to protect themselves with. They sailed off in the dead of night so as to not alert any spies that might have remained in the port. They had the Governor’s blessing to do whatever was required to bring his niece back safely. And so the mission began.

 

Their first stop was Tortuga.

“Might I ask again why we are here?” Alistair’s tone was low so as to not attract attention but it was clear about his feelings on the matter. Tortuga was cesspool of the lowest of the low who found themselves on the sea. No respectable member of her majesty’s navy would have ever found themselves here. 

Conversely James seemed delighted to have finally made it to the famed port and was trying to take in as many sights at once without being too obvious. He was still very obvious. 

Merlin sighed and kept his head low beneath his hat. It wouldn’t help them much if he was seen before he found his mark. There was no telling where he would go if he bolted from this hiding hole. “There should be a gentleman here who knows the gentleman we need to find in order to safely retrieve Lady Roxanne.” 

Langston made a soft groan under his breath “Are you telling me that you know a man who _might_ be here who _might_ know where the real man we are trying to find is?” 

Merlin’s sharp smile was dangerous in the dark “Indeed.” 

Harry kept his opinions of the port to himself. This was why he had trusted Merlin with the task. Merlin’s background was nearly nonexistent and the man kept many of his mysteries to himself. All that concerned Harry was that since his time joining the British Navy nearly twenty years ago Merlin had continuously proved to be a trustworthy and reliable friend and sailor. Not something that could be said about every man he had met. 

There was a sudden outburst from one of the bars and a man was thrown bodily out of the establishment by two ladies who were garishly dolled up making their vocation obvious. The man sputtered on the ground for a few moments before gathering himself up and standing tall “And my hat!” he called before that too was thrown out to him. 

Dusting himself off and carefully arranging the hat on his head the man seemed determined to head to the next bar over when his gaze landed on them. “Oh excuse me…” 

He turned to go but was not fast enough as Merlin in one brutal fluid motion moved and pinned him to the ground. “Hello Jack.”

 

A small while later found them in secluded seats in the back of a bar trying their best for discretion.

“ _Jack Sparrow_ is the man we need?” Harry had never doubted Merlin before but that was before he had discovered he knew a famed pirate well enough that the man appeared to owe him some sort of debt. 

Straightening in his seat Jack pointed a ringed finger in Harry’s general direction as he squinted out from dark eyes “Captain. It’s _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.” 

Merlin made a humming sound from Harry’s right “Are you sure you want to go around saying that? Ten years is nearly up if I recall correctly.” 

Jack paled in his seat but made no response “What do you want mate? I have my own business to attend to.” 

“I’m calling in my favor.” 

 

Merlin’s words had an instant sobering effect on the man and he suddenly seemed more composed than before. “Is that right? Must be pretty important then I wager.” 

“You venture correctly. Governor Morton’s niece has been kidnapped. It’s vital that we find her as quickly as possible.” Merlin’s brogue became stronger as he explained their purpose. Even years on the Royal Navy hadn’t been able to completely eliminate his accent. 

“Ah a lady in peril…Seems interesting that any would attack your port. I thought it was well known to be under your protection.” Jack leaned back in his seat as his eyes trailed over the gathered men. 

“It is. The Black Pearl has crossed me and mine Jack. I need to set things to rights and send a clear message. Part of that message will mean the Pearl gets returned to her rightful captain.” 

A glint of light appeared in Jack’s eyes as he considered the silent offer. “Is that so? Well then let’s get started. What do you need?” 

This was the part that Merlin wasn’t sure Jack would be thrilled about. Still he was offering to cash in his favor, something he knew Jack disliked hovering in the back of his mind and a real chance at taking back the Pearl. It would have to be enough. “I need to find Galahad.”

 

Jack considered him seriously from across the table. “Galahad…now that is interesting…”

 

 

 

_The King and his Men_

_stole the Queen from her bed;_

_and bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours, and by the powers;_

_Where we will we’ll roam._

_Yo ho all hands_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars:_

_never shall we die._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts! Chapter 22 Will be that happy ending I promised for Chapter 20! Thank you!
> 
> P.S Bound in the Bones is up! The first chapter differs a lot from this so please read it!


	22. Harry/Percival/Eggsy Fix It Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fix It as promised! There will be another segment that will be more reconciliation between Harry/Eggsy/Percival but I hope you like how this chapter went! Thank you so much for your patience!

 

 

 

Eggsy was lying on a slab and staring blearily at his kidnapper. There had been no interrogation. No questioning. Nothing but torture and cutting him to pieces.  
“You’re fucked you know that right?” He was amazed he was even conscious at this point. 

The man turned and looked over his shoulder. He wore a white lab coat and his hair had one long streak of white through it. The worst part was his face. His fuckin’ face! It looked like he had stapled one on and Eggsy was pretty sure whatever mess lay beneath couldn’t be worse than that horrifying thought. 

As usual he didn’t answer and simply turned back to his work. Eggsy didn’t know what this was about. He didn’t know what he wanted. But he did know that he had some business that he needed to finish. He shouldn’t have left things with Harry like he did, and Alistair… he deserved more than Eggsy had been giving him. 

He hadn’t thought he wanted to live so badly. But when his thumb was cut off it came to him crystal clear. Harry had fucked up yeah. Harry had hurt him badly, but it wasn’t worth losing _everything_. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do, he wasn’t going to leave Alistair and he wasn’t willing to give up Harry but he certainly wasn’t going to die like this in some piss poor excuse for a villain’s basement. 

He honestly hadn’t been sure what to do with himself when Harry had just left him. Then Alistair had come and tried to put the pieces of him back together but they both knew he was missing his spark. His thing. The thing that made him Eggsy the kickass Kingsman. Now that spark was back and he wasn’t going out like this. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that the freak had probably sent his thumb and his fucking ear to Kingsman. 

 

He waited until the man left and started to pull on his manacles.

 

Roxy was the first agent back and while they would have normally waited for someone not as close to Eggsy to mount the rescue effort Merlin was afraid that any more delays would push them all past their breaking point. Honestly he wasn’t able to hold off for much longer. He tried hard not to have favorites, but Roxy and Eggsy were precious to him. He knew logically it was very possible one day he would be on the comms and forced to listen to one or both of them die. That was the risk they all took. But if that day didn’t have to be today he would do everything he could to put it off just that much longer. 

Like a true Lancelot Roxy took the mission briefing well, they could see the motions warring in her eyes but nothing showed in her expression besides deadly focus. If Eggsy hadn’t already killed and escaped his attacker than she would certainly finish the job. 

Merlin flew her out. At the most he allowed Harry and Alistair to board the jet but it was very clear they would not be permitted to exit. He impressed upon them that doing so could actually compromise Lancelot’s rescue mission and he knew they would never permit that. 

She gave them a somber wave before dropping out of the plane. Her days of fearing heights were long over. If she could jump from space she could jump from anywhere. “I’m coming for you Eggsy.” She whispered as she touched the umbrella by her side. She was going to blow them all apart.

 

 

Blood dripped down Eggsy’s arms but he wasn’t going to stop now. He could feel the manacles starting to come loose. True he felt like he was about ready to pass out, maybe throw up a bit, but every time he felt that little wiggle from the metal he gave another pull. And then another. And then another. 

 

And then another.

 

 

They found Eggsy’s location because while it appeared he didn’t have access to his glasses they had not been destroyed. It had taken Merlin some time to remotely activate them since the bunker seemed to be below ground but once he hacked into the base’s internet he was then been able to get it back on line. 

Roxy stormed the base but there was no one to blast away. The more logical part of her was grateful. That meant it would be easier to retrieve Eggsy and get the medical attention he needed. The more vicious part of her wished she could vent her rage but she would save it for the author of all this pain. 

She kicked in a door and a man was standing there in a lab coat surrounded by CCTV monitors. He was putting something in another red box and she sprinted on her Kingsman issued heels and high kicked him in the back of the head. When he turned to look at her she pressed the rainmaker under his chin as she set her heel on his chest. The steel blade in the heel shown in the light issuing two silent threats at once. “Where is he?” 

The man stared at her for a moment as though he did not understand the question. She dug her heel in a bit harder until it was biting through the fabric into the skin on his chest “ _Where is he_?”

Finally he looked up at the monitors and one of them showed a bloody Eggsy ripping the manacles from the slab with a triumphant shout. Roxy’s heart soared as she watched him stumble. He must be exhausted and in so much pain. She turned her focus back to the man beneath her. “Why did you do this? Why capture him? What was the point of all this?” 

The man’s glassy blue eyes blinked up at her. He seemed to think for a moment before a hideous smile crossed his face and Roxy felt herself recoil slightly “Because why not? It was fun.” 

 

Then she shot him.

 

She got Eggsy to the plane in silence. She had hugged him when she first found him but she knew now was not the time. He needed help and he needed it fast. She shuddered to think what that bastard might have done to him down there. 

When she brought him to the plane both Harry and Alistair stood as though to go to him but they each held back. Eggsy was bloody, bruised, and beaten. They had found a small toe in the box the man had been preparing when Roxy had caught him. Merlin was hopeful that that at least would be able to be reattached. The thumb and ear were a different story but Merlin had worked such wonders before. 

When Eggsy saw them he froze in Roxy’s grip. She held him steady and tried to guide him to a chair. She might respect Harry and Alistair might be her uncle; but she wasn’t particularly happy with either of them at the moment. 

Eggsy looked at Alistair for a few long moments before his gaze slipped to Harry. He had promised himself something down in that room and he was sure as hell going to keep it. He slowly pulled away from Roxy and stumbled up to Harry. The man reached out to steady him but Eggsy waved him off. “Harry…” 

Eggsy’s fists had been clenched and he swung with such surprising speed he knocked the glasses clear off of Harry’s face “You’re a bastard doin’ that to me! You should be ashamed of yourself! Now I’m with Alistair and he’s a good man; I think we might have something decent and if you want to be a part of that you and Al need to sort that out amongst yourselves. But you ain’t _ever_ going to treat me like that again are we clear?”

His performance might have been a little more inspiring if he didn’t immediately pass out into Roxy’s arms that caught him at the first sway in his posture. Still he had gotten his point across rather well in his own opinion.

 

Merlin pretended not to see the exchange as he got them into the air. Quietly he whispered to himself “Good _show_ Eggsy.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading there will be one more part to this story!


	23. Harry/Eggsy (Chopped AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a huge fan of Chopped and I got this crazy idea and just couldn't help but try it out! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

“Welcome to the Chopped Kitchen where today we are going to meet four exciting competitors from all corners of the restaurant industry. For our first chef today we have Lady Roxanne Morton who owns and operates her own restaurant in the heart of London Town called The Poodle.” Merlin smiled as their first chef came down the hall and the camera zoomed in on her fierce expression.

Roxy tried not to let it faze her as she kept her mind on her goal. She had been raised as a Lady in the most upper crust of society but despite her mother’s wishes she had no desire to lounge around all day donating to charities or spending hours on end shopping. She wanted to use her wealth and entitlement to mean something so she had applied herself to the finest culinary institutes and learned everything she could.

“I am Lady Roxanne Morton at the age of twenty five I opened my own restaurant. I know I was born with a lot of advantages so I wanted to do something that really mattered with my life. I’ve always had a love for cooking and fine dining so last year I opened my own restaurant where we cater to the homeless of London and treat them as though they are our guests at a five star restaurant. It is entirely nonprofit and we rely heavily on donations and fundraisers to keep our doors open. I believe that while giving money to charities is helpful I think we change more people with one meal than any other program out there. We remind them that we see them as people who are worth something and that means a lot to someone who society has cast out.”

She gave a winning smile at the camera “I am here today to win to for my restaurant and for all of those who depend on us and to show them they can do whatever they put their minds to.”

 

“Our next chef is Charlie Hesketh who is the Chef de Cuisine at the world renowned Le Gavroche.”

Charlie came down the hallway with an arrogant but blank expression as the video shifted to his introduction film.

“My name is Charlie Hesketh I’m the Chef de Cuisine at my uncle Chester’s restaurant. We serve only the finest food and I have had the best training possible. I believe that some people are just born talented and I am one of those people. I am here today to win and I am not intimidated by whatever they might throw at me.”

 

“Then there’s our next chef Gary Unwin.”

 

Eggsy came down the hall looking a little cagey as he tried to look directly into the camera. His footage came on next and the version of him at home in his food truck seemed much more comfortable and confidant.

“My name’s Eggsy and I work my truck here all around London. Me and my mates Ryan and Jamal do our best to bring good food to area’s that don’t see a lot of variety and we try our best to use fresh organic produce and bring them a little bit of everything. We want the people here to always feel welcome and see a bit of the world through our food.”

After a nod from Merlin Eggsy took his spot at the station marked for him and the last chef was revealed.

 

“Our last chef is chef Rufus who is the Sous Chef at the famous Hibiscus in London.”

Rufus seemed quiet but he had the same lofty expression as Charlie as he walked down the entry hallway.

“My name is Rufus Saville and I am the Sous Chef at Hibiscus. I plan on winning this competition and opening my own restaurant and prove to all of those who are jealous of my talent that I have what it takes to win.”

Once all four of the chefs were in their places the camera cut for break and Merlin smiled at them. “There will be a twenty minute break feel free to eat or have some water but please be back on your marks on time.”

With that he turned and left to the separate room that held their mystery judges and a bit of the tension bleed out of the room as the four chefs looked at each other.

 

Rufus and Charlie seemed to know each other and stood off to the side sneering at Roxanne and Eggsy. “Obviously some sort of pity shot.” Charlie’s voice could be heard saying but neither Roxy nor Eggsy paid them any mind.

“I’m Roxanne Morton. I told them not to bother with my title please call me Roxy.” She held out her hand earnestly as she introduced herself to Eggsy. Honestly she had been around men like Charlie and Rufus all her life. Men who thought they were more entitled than others and who secretly thought women made subpar chefs. She made it her private goal that if she couldn’t win she would simply last longer than either of them. She had a feeling Eggsy would be different.

“Eggsy Unwin pleased to meet you.” Eggsy shook her hand and didn’t bother with any of the macho display of strength. He didn’t let what they were saying bug him. He knew he wasn’t like the others here with their fancy educations and posh backgrounds but he made good food and knew it. He just hoped he knew enough tricks to stay ahead of the baskets here. Silently he promised himself not to get chopped in the first round and that if he had to lose to anyone it would be Roxy.

 

Merlin went into the next room and looked at the judges. He had a feeling that this competition would be fairly interesting. Harry was late as usual; the food critic was never anywhere on time and Merlin refused to wait for him. James was sipping lemon water as he read over some article on his phone and was also ignoring Alistair who was criticizing the same article over his shoulder. Both were world renowned chefs and he was fairly certain that while their relationship for the time being was unknown if the square shadow in James’ pocket was any indication it was going to be public knowledge rather soon.

Their last judge was one Merlin would rather do without but he did help with the ratings. Valentine was an eccentric American who seemed to have arbitrary rules when it came to food but it could not be denied that he was a visionary. He owned five successful restaurants worldwide and all held five star ratings and the one in London where he spent most of his time was Michelin star ranked.

 

Finally the door opened and Harry came in with a stroll that said he had all the time in the world “Have we already done the introductions then? Good I always find it tiresome when they try to bluster.”

He went over to the carafe that had been set up for them to refresh themselves. He poured a cup of tea and looked curiously at Merlin “Any special themes for this episode?”

Of course he hadn’t read the script Merlin had given him…Merlin tried not to show his irritation as he pulled out his tablet “Nothing too extraordinary. We did try to pull chefs from all corners of the cooking world. A bit hard to do with only four spots, we have two chefs from famous restaurants, one chef who runs a charity kitchen, and then one who operates a food truck in lower London.”

Harry’s eyebrows perked up with interest as he took a slow sip of his tea “That is interesting then. I heard something about a titled chef?”

Again something he would have known had he simply read the _script_. “Yes that’s Lady Roxanne Morton. She asked us to leave off the title but the producers couldn’t resist. They also were afraid if they did it would look like a slight against the Queen. She watches every episode you know.”

Now Harry was flipping through the printed profiles they had of each chef. He paused only briefly to look at Rufus and Charlie. He nearly rolled his eyes but was too much of a gentleman to do so “Chester’s nephew? I can see the arguments already…”

He set them aside and read over Lady Roxanne’s profile with interest. He mentally made a note to donate to her restaurant. He thought there should be more visionary chefs like her who truly sought after the purpose of good cooking and that was to bring people together and lift them up.

After hers he saw Gary Unwin who preferred to be called Eggsy. It seemed he had gotten on their radar because one of the scouts had eaten at his truck and said it was some of the best food they had eaten in their life with none of the snobbery that usually accompanied such skillful cuisine. He seemed like an interesting lad and he made another private note to watch him in the first round.

Merlin’s tablet ‘ _pinged’_ and he seemed to gather himself for another round of being the host “Alright gentlemen that’s our cue. Time for the first round.”

For the first time in awhile Harry was actually excited to see what the outcome of this competition would be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Harry/Merlin/Eggsy (Black Butler AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this artwork on Tumblr and got inspired! I might be exploring this idea more in the future! Black Butler AU!
> 
> http://wenquanzhu.tumblr.com/image/140033516456

 

 

 

Eggsy was desperate. He knew he was and he knew all the warnings about making rash decisions when one was dealing with tumultuous emotions. That wasn’t going to stop him. He’d already lost his dad, his mum he wasn’t going to lose Daisy too. She was the only good thing left in his life and her life was well worth ten of his.

It was all _Dean’s_ fault. Dean was the one who got his dirty hands on everything and ruined it. First he had thrown away everything Eggsy and his mum had from his dad except for the medal Eggsy hid. Then he got his mom wasted on drugs and alcohol until it killed her. Now he was saying Eggsy wasn’t fit to raise Daisy and was trying to get the courts to take her away. Dean didn’t even _want_ her. He just didn’t want Eggsy to be happy with her.

He had gone to church a few times when he was young; mainly for holidays or special events and he liked it well enough. He got to dress up and his mum always looked so happy and his dad was proud. Now it was almost midnight and he was sitting in a dingy church praying to a God he only half believed in to help him save his sister.

“Please…please if you’re listening or if _anyone_ is listenin’. She’s all I’ve got. She’s the only good thing in my world and I’ll do anything to get her back. I just want to give her a good life, see that she gets all the things she deserves and I’ll spend however long it takes to prove she was worth it.” He clenched his fists. He knew God was supposed to be kind and loving but he’d heard about the vengeful God too and he figured he might as well put everything out there. “Please give my sis a good life, let me be the one to raise her and see her all successful like and please…give Dean what’s comin’ to him. I know it’s not the nicest thing to ask but he bloody well deserves it.”

Tears slipped down Eggsy’s cheeks. If he lost Daisy he didn’t know what he was going to do. He had a part time job that didn’t pay much and a little one room flat. He would work his way up for her. He would find as many jobs as would take him for her. Anything. _Anything_. Just to keep her and make her happy.

 

Lurking in the shadows of the church two forms had heard a pure soul calling out in desperation. The anguish was a nice flavor, but what really attracted them was the tinge of bloodlust. This pure soul was willing to exchange everything it had to give a better life to another; and yet still called for blood to be spilt because of injustice. So _very_ appetizing.

The two demons had been friends for a very long time they perhaps understood each other in a way that most demons weren’t capable of.

“That’s a tall order the lad has. Might be a bit much for one demon to take on.” A brougish voice purred from the darkness even as it circled the young man; unseen for the time being by mortal eyes.

“Indeed.” This one was more clipped and aristocratic. “I don’t doubt the work would be well worth the reward though. Even one savory bite would tide me over for some time.”

There was a rustling that could have been trees shifting in the wind; had this not been central London and the largest tree near by being no more than a tall shrub.

Eggsy looked up at the sound and startled to find two posh looking gentlemen standing before the alter. As if they were moving as one they both turned to look at him at the same time. He found himself standing without consciously thinking about it and he wasn’t so sure but they seemed to be in front of him between one blink and the next.

“We heard your plea lad. We agree to take your offer. Your soul in exchange for a long beautiful life for your sister and the miserable death of one Dean Baker.” One of them took his hand and bowed his head as he knelt elegantly. He was tall and a bit brawny. He would almost look strange in a jumper if he didn’t fill it out so nicely. He was bald but it brought out the strong sharp features in his face.

The other one was slightly shorter with a kind expression and he looked very well cut in his fine suit. They both wore thick glass frames and carried and air of power to them. “Normally such a request would only be granted by one of us. But given your extensive parameters it was mutually agreed it would be better for both of us to take it. If you agree of course.”

He knelt next to the other man and they looked at him with something that seemed like otherworldly focus. Eggsy felt for a moment as though the world was stilling around him and that this moment was frozen in time. This was it. This is what he asked for. “Are you angels?”

They grinned as one with smiles too sharp and dangerous to be human. “Not exactly.” They even spoke as one and it caused their voices to echo demonically around the church.

 

 

When Eggsy showed up to court to fight for custody for his sister he was wearing a finely tailored suit with polished oxfords. The corners of his collar only half covered the strange star-like tattoos on each side of his neck. The black ink against the crisp white shirt seemed to lend him a dangerous air even as his lawyers argued poetically for his case. In the end he was granted custody and even more Dean Baker was sentenced to jail time for abuse and neglect.

Unfortunately Dean Baker escaped on bail and was never recovered. It was largely decided by New Scotland Yard that he had met up with some of his unsavory companions and they had arranged him a way out of England. When his former step-son had been informed he was of course surprised and upset but simply said graciously that men like him always got their just rewards.

In an upturn of fortune a long lost relative had found the Unwins and put them in her will just before passing. This gave the young man and his sister a lovely home in the country and enough money to be comfortable for some time. Not to mention the small rise in status was enough for Eggsy to get an education and open a successful tailoring business on Savile Row known as Kingsman. He did little of the tailoring himself and spent most of his time managing the business leaving the actual tailoring two his two employees Harry and Merlin. With their artistic hands at the lead Kingsman became known for producing the finest suits for all walks of life and there were even payment plans available for those who needed a good suit but could not afford the upfront price.

In the end it was undeniably a very good life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Harry/Eggsy (Arthur Eggsy AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by a post I saw on tumblr and couldn't help but write a few words for it. I hope you like it!

 

 

 

No one had been more surprised than Eggsy when he came to a special calling of the table and discovered he had been crowned as Arthur.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” That was all he had been capable of saying while his mind processed it “Are you all bloody daft? Why on earth would I be Arthur? I barely made being a knight!”

Despite the stern faces looking at him he was confused to find most of them giving off an aura of _approval_. What the hell was this?

Merlin was the one to explain “It’s an old tradition lad and one that’s seldom used. When Arthur commits treason against the table acting for his own interest it always takes a knight to be the one to end it. Historically that knight is rather young and new to the table making it easier for them to see what the more experienced knights have missed. Because of this it’s gained the term the Mordred Clause. After the old Arthur is removed the table meets private to evaluate if the knight acted in the true interest of Kingsman. If they have then it is usually decided they are better suited to lead and are awarded the title of Arthur. Congratulations.”

There was a polite round of claps as drinks were poured to honor the momentous occasion. Eggsy however was still coming to grips with the situation.

Gently Roxy nudged him and whispered “It’s quite an honor Eggsy. Uncle Alistair told me it was a unanimous vote. None of them caught on to what Chester was doing, they feel confident that you’ll always put Kingsman first.”

Eggsy finally sat down in his seat slumped in a rather ungentlemanly fashion “But I don’ want to be Arthur Rox. I just wanted to be a knight like Harry.”

Roxy gave him a sympathetic look and patted his hand “This is bigger than what you want Eggsy. Kingsman needs someone to lead them; the world needs us now more than ever. Harry would be so proud to see you right now.”

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and Eggsy startled and looked up at Merlin “She’s right lad. When we put it to vote I wasn’t sure what would happen. We reviewed your interactions with Valentine and your training as well the last meeting you had with Chester. You acted nobly and the vote passed. They were very moved by your words.”

 

Eggsy felt the true weight of what they were asking settle in his stomach like a brick. This was a burden he never would have seen himself carrying but they were right he couldn’t dishonor Harry but turning it away. He would be so bloody _proud_ at how far he had come.  He had to keep trying. He had to swallow it down and carry on. For Harry.

 

That night he sat in Harry’s home in Harry’s robe drinking Harry’s scotch and tried to not let the already building pressure get to him. He clutched J.B close and nosed the pug’s soft fur. “I ain’t cut out to be a king. They’re going to regret ever lettin’ me sit at the table.”

The pug gave a small ‘woof’ in sympathy and nuzzled against his master’s chest. He wasn’t sure what was wrong but he was very convinced snuggles would make it better.

Out of the corner of his eye Eggsy noticed a shadow separate from the rest and he set down his glass casually before grabbing the pistol under the sofa cushion. Merlin had warned him that being a newly elected Arthur would heighten security risks. The new alarms were being installed tomorrow but it seemed someone wanted to get a leg up on the competition.

There was the soft sound of a step on carpet and Eggsy stood and whirled around with his gun pointed and his safety clicked off. What he saw made him drop J.B to the floor and he had to concentrate to keep his hand from shaking. “ _Harry_?”

Standing before him was a very much alive Harry Hart who looked exactly as he did the day he left besides the new addition of a scar curving around his temple into his hairline “Indeed my boy. Would you be so kind as to lower your weapon? I believe congratulations are in order.”

Eggsy kept his gun pointed right where it was “It has to be some sort of trick. I watched the feed myself…I watched Harry _die_!”

Gently holding up his palms to prove he was no threat Harry walked slowly forward “I believe there is much I need to explain to you and much between us that needs to be corrected. But first…”

In a single graceful motion Harry bowed before Eggsy and gently took the gun into his hands as he pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s signet ring. “I humbly offer my services to you as Galahad, Arthur.”

The other knights and Merlin had all done the same thing when Eggsy accepted the post. Except their lips hadn’t felt so warm against his knuckles and their hands hadn’t been as comforting against his palm. Belatedly Eggsy realized the gun had been taken from his grip and Harry had pulled him close.

Their bodies pressed against each other and Harry’s lips traced the shell of Eggsy’s ear as he whispered “Long live the king.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is a hint of Dark Harry in here but I'm not sure? I might explore it more in the future!


	26. Harry/Merlin/Eggsy (Mob AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new idea that's floating around in my head. I'm planning on expanding it later maybe exploring it more a bit. For now I just wanted to put this chapter out there!

 

 

 

Eggsy Unwin was an important young man.

No he hadn’t been born into some posh life where everything had been handed to him including an over inflated sense of self worth.

No he’d been born into a life where those with power took away the things he loved. Eggsy might not have been born posh but he knew that power and money were enough to make anything happened. When his mother married Dean Baker the man had a small drug smuggling ring and a few men who were only as loyal as checks they were given.

Now Eggsy’s Kingsman covered more than a small portion of West End and despite his young age enough people knew not to mess with him. He kept his neighborhoods safe and clean and did his business away from schools and children. There had been a time when he thought he might make something different of himself. A time when being a part of the Marines called him like it did to his father. But life wasn’t kind and he learned you had to fight and claw and scratch for everything good you wanted to keep.

So Eggsy Unwin was a very important young man.

An important young man whose potential business partner was late.

He frowned and subtly checked his watched. He made no overt sign of doing so but his body tensed. Very rarely was a set up like this any good. Finally a car arrived and Chester King and his nephew stepped out “So sorry to keep you waiting my boy.”

Eggsy knew King didn’t like him any more than he liked the old man. These types who had been born into powerful families never respected the nerve it took to climb the ladder. Instead they always seemed affronted that they had to treat someone like Eggsy as an equal.

“I’m even sorrier to say that I’ve decided to decline your generous offer of partnership. Instead I believe I’ll be taking Kingsman for myself. You understand of course its just good business. You were never going to last long in this game, your type never do.”

The careless way which he said it made Eggsy’s hair stand on end. He had two men with him one on either side. He didn’t have to look at them to tell their guns were now pointed on him.

“You should have done more research on your men. These two were easily brought in to turn on you. A lesson I’m afraid you’re going to learn far too late.”  Chester’s grin was not a pleasant one but it did relax Eggsy. So that was all he had. Easy enough to deal with.

Eggsy smiled “See that’s where you’re wrong bruv. I’ve known these two can’t be trusted since day one. I knew it had to be either you or Valentine tryin’ to get one up on me so I hired them. Better to keep your enemies close as they say.” He put his hands into his pockets “But I have to tell you mate these were never my _real_ body guards.”

The look of confusion on Chester’s face was one that Eggsy was going to treasure for a long time. Three shots rang out in quick succession. A forth following in junction with them. Chester and the two men standing by Eggsy dropped dead with neat little holes staining blood on their brow.

Eggsy slowly walked up to Charlie, Chester King’s nephew, he had no quarrel with him and he had no interest in taking over King’s business. “Now seems like you’ve just been promoted. Tell you what, accept my business offer and you get to leave with your brains intact.”

Charlie might be a prick but he wasn’t stupid. Stuttering he held his hand out and Eggsy gave it a firm shake. “Oh but for the trouble you’ve caused me instead of forty sixty it’s gonna be thirty seventy in my favor. Small price for your life right bruv?” He gave the new family head a wink “Best get out of here now before my man’s finger gets itchy.”

He watched as the black car drove off and frowned with distaste. He hadn’t even bothered to take his Uncle’s body. Eggsy would have let him if he tried. Showed just how loyal blood was after all.

He turned to look at Merlin. His chauffeur, sniper and protection. “Nice aimin’ took them out all quick like.”

Merlin’s face was dark and serious as it did when something displeased him. Most things that displeased him centered around threats to Eggsy’s well being. “That was too close lad. Should have let me take them out when we first came here.”

Eggsy shrugged wincing when the moment caused a sting of pain “Then we’d of scared King off and I don’t like watchin’ my back with both him and Valentine. I think Richmond’s going to fall in line once news spreads. He ain’t half as dumb as King was.”

Merlin’s brow rose “Be that as it may I don’t think Harry’s going to be pleased you ruined another suit.” His eyes land on Eggy’s left arm and his face tightened with concern. They’re still in the open and he is forced to shut away any excess emotion he might have. It wouldn’t do for the true nature of their relationship to be revealed.

Eggsy looked down and realized the forth shot he heard someone got lucky and grazed him. In the adrenaline rush he didn’t feel it but now it stung like a bitch. He scowled. He liked this suit. “Shit well nothin’ for it. Let’s get out of here.”

He tossed off the jacket once they’re inside the car and started bandaging himself up best he can. He didn’t want to get blood all over the seat. He promised Daisy he’d take her on a trip tomorrow and he wants the car perfectly clean when he does so. So far she’s ignorant of the life he leads and he’s trying to make that last as long as possible.

They go to his private home. Roxy answers the door and sighs when she sees the stained white shirt “Look at what you’ve done to yourself. Harry’s going to be cross. You should have listened to Merlin.”

Before he can argue she’s dragging him over to the couch and hands Merlin an extensive first aid kit. “I’ll leave him to you. He never sits still for me anyways.” She gave Eggsy a wink before leaving. She’s still on guard duty but Eggsy is perfectly safe as long as he’s with Merlin.

Eggsy hardly sat before big hands were on him stripping away the white shirt. Merlin seemed to be muttering something but it wasn’t in a language Eggsy understood. Despite that his cock was still hardening and Merlin noticed it with an amused smirk. “No time for that lad. Best get you cleaned up first.”

He wasn’t too worried. Merlin would take meticulous care of him. He’d clean and stitch his wound and make sure everything was in perfect working order before he fucked the daylights out of him. No doubt when Harry heard what happened he’d be over too hovering and worrying in the way that he did. There was still business to be done but for now it could wait.

Merlin’s mouth sealed against his own in a deep kiss before he focused entirely on his task. Eggsy licked his lips and waited patiently for the man to be done.  He wouldn’t mind getting grazed more often if this was the treatment he got for it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	27. Harry/Percival/Eggsy Fix It Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for awhile. I don't write a lot of scenes like this but I hope it turned out okay!

 

 

 

Alistair’s strong chest pressed firmly against Eggsy’s back as he held the young man’s hand securely around the whip. “You can do this…I know you can.” He breathed into Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy wasn’t so sure. His body faintly trembled despite the fact that the play room was well warmed and he was still fully clothed in his suit. Harry and Alistair were naked besides their briefs and Alistair was purring sweet words into him as he stared at Harry.

Harry was bound with his hands high above his head and his legs spread open. He was skillfully tied in place by Alistair’s own hand. The ropes were secure without being dangerous, even Harry would have to work hard to escape them and that was the point. Harry was trying to atone for his behavior towards Eggsy by handing all the power over to him. Showing Eggsy that his trust was placed above all else.

 

They had enjoyed several long discussions after Eggsy was returned home and cleared by medical. There was no question whose home he was going to when Alistair had placed his jacket tenderly around Eggsy’s shoulders and wheeled him out of the estate. Over his shoulder he told Harry “Whatever he decides I’ll abide. Can you say the same?”

That thought had left Harry stranded in the middle of the hall. It was true. While Eggsy had been recovering from Harry’s callous treatment he had opened his heart up to another and that was not something that Harry could take back. Would he be content sharing Eggsy? _Could_ he share him? Is that what Eggsy would even want?

He waited for days, going through paperwork like a man possessed in order to pass the time. Merlin approved of the results even if he kept his thoughts on the cause private. Harry had confessed everything to him shortly after Eggsy had left with their Percival. Merlin had seen Harry make plenty of poor choices; this one however was one that left even Merlin cold. How could his friend, an accomplished Dom, do that to a submissive? To _Eggsy_ of all people? Merlin had verbally flayed his friend and firmly sided with Eggsy. Whatever the boy chose would be what happened and nothing more.

 

So Harry had waited.

 

Two months after his return Eggsy had dropped by his office unannounced and with no Alistair in sight. He had asked Harry if he would be open for dinner that evening and there the discussions had started.

Now it was time for Eggsy to punish Harry for his actions. Once this was done it would all be truly behind them. It had taken the two Dom’s some time to become accustomed to each other but it was mutually agreed that this was something they could work with and even come to enjoy.

 

 

All that was left was for Eggsy to punish Harry.

“Al…I don’t think I can…” Eggsy had practiced for a long time the whip until he had perfect control. Yet now staring at the expanse of skin on Harry’s back, scars from past missions littering the muscled frame, as he was held helpless before Eggsy the boy’s hands shook and he felt the control bleeding out of his fingertips.

Alistair’s grip on Eggsy’s hand tightened and he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek “That’s alright love.  I shall help you.”

With Alistair controlling Eggsy’s hand he helped guide the whip up and then flicked his wrist for it to come crashing down. His other hand trailed down Eggsy’s chest and gently caressed his sensitive skin in reward as he whispered “Again.”

Eggsy kept his eyes open as Alistair guided his hand down for another strike. Harry arched against the wall but gave no signal of distress and after a few more strokes sweat began to bead down his back. It was almost hypnotic to know he was causing this; that he was the one doing this to Harry but that it was Alistair’s strength and skill flowing through him. He was conductor of the action and the willer of it all at once.

Within a few moments beautiful red lines decorated Harry’s back. They had been careful enough not to cause blood and Harry was panting against the wall his broad shoulders moving with the action as his legs faintly trembled. He said nothing. He did not ask for it to stop, he did not say his safeword. He only waited for Eggsy’s verdict.

Finally Eggsy’s hand dropped to his side and the whip clattered against the floor as Alistair held him close and kissed him deeply. His large hand tracing down Eggsy’s chest to cup his member as he bruised his soft lips. “Are you appeased now love?”

Breathless Eggsy turned his face away from Alistair and looked at Harry. Beautiful Harry who still remained silent though he could tell he was holding his breath. His heart swelled at what Harry had done here. He had allowed another Dom to bind him, he allowed Eggsy to punish him, he had done nothing but silently beg for forgiveness.

All the fire and anger seemed to disappear in a breath as Eggsy nodded. “Harry…I just want you back.”

Alistair carried Eggsy to the bed and laid him down carefully as he wrapped a blanket around him. He then turned his attentions to carefully releasing Harry and rubbing his feet and hands to ensure proper circulation was taking place. The two Doms whispered for a moment as he cleaned Harry’s back and applied a salve to help with the marks.

Lastly the two men returned to the bed where Eggsy was halfway dosing and surrounded him one on each side. Alistair pressed Eggsy forward into Harry’s chest; watching with steal blue eyes for any sign of trouble.

“Eggsy darling. I never wanted to leave. I never should have left.” Harry dipped his head and pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s as his thumb wiped away the hot tears that were now spilling down the boy’s cheeks. “I’ll never leave you again.”

Eggsy’s breath hitched as Alistair’s teeth tugged on his ear and he whispered “I’ll never let him.”

Exhaustion took them over and the soft sound of breathing filled the room as Eggsy finally fell asleep. There nestled between Alistair and Harry he found his peace at last.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	28. Implied Harry/Eggsy (Arthur Eggsy AU Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sprang to mind and I had to write it down before it went away! We get to see a bit more of the Arthur Eggsy AU and a conversation between Harry and Merlin. Please Enjoy!

 

 

 

“You’re not the same.” Merlin’s words cut through the silence as they sipped on a very nice bottle of brandy.

Harry didn’t seem concerned as he watched the ball of ice melt in his crystal glass. “No I suppose I’m not.” He took a careful sip and looked at Merlin over the rim. “Is that going to be a problem?”

Merlin considered his friend for a moment. He had only been half surprised when not even twenty four hours after Eggsy had been elected Arthur Harry had swept in to reclaim his position of Galahad. He had known before Chester that Harry was planning to leave Kingsman. He planned for Eggsy to be his last triumph and then simply disappear. When that didn’t go according to plan Merlin was left wondering if he had truly died or simply vanished. Now he had his answer. “Why did you come back? Why only when Eggsy was elected Arthur and not when he was promoted to your old title?”

Harry set down the glass on a coaster with exceptional care. “I believe it is not my old title. Eggsy accepted me back as his Galahad.” There was a faint breath of amusement in his tone. “I came back because he needed me.”

“He needed you before too, but you didn’t come back then.” If Harry had been watching close enough to learn of Eggsy’s promotion than he had also seen how poorly the boy had taken watching his death, how pathetically he had been taking care of himself when not around the knights or his family.

Harry’s expression turned grim as he looked at the condensation drip down the side of the crystal. “I know.”

The anger that Merlin had kept banked so far now tightened his voice “You didn’t come earlier because you _liked_ it. You liked watching him be miserable over you. You liked knowing that he cared that much for you.”

Harry sat back in his seat and politely folded his hands on his lap “I did…I won’t say it was very gentlemanly of me but I did enjoy seeing him fall to pieces…but then I realized…” He trailed off as though he were struggling to put the emotion into words “Then I realized I wanted to be the one to put those pieces back together, and be the only one who ever took them apart.”

With his suspicions confirmed Merlin let out a snort “That sounds healthy.”

A small amused smile turned Harry’s lips “Yes…it does seem in poor taste. But I can promise you I won’t be doing it again. Eggsy is my first priority now.”

Merlin cocked a brow at the wording “Not Kingsman?”

Harry’s smile was dark “No…Not Kingsman.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be leaving these one shots alone for awhile. There are some other projects that I wanted to start so for now I'll be marking it as complete. Thank you so much for all the support and I'm really happy you guys enjoyed reading these random ideas! Thank You!


	29. Alternate First Meeting Harry/Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a bit of a writing funk and this little idea came to me!

 

 

 

Harry knew from experience that not all undercover missions were glamorous. Something that he reminded himself of frequently as he faux shivered against the cold and unforgiving London pavement. He’d been posing as a homeless man for nearly a week waiting for their target and so far all he’s gotten is a sore bottom and a stiff back.

Thankfully Kingsman technology being what it is at least provided him comfortable warmth in the guise of a raggy blanket. Something that he was coming to treasure as his days on the street wore on. The one upside to this mission was that he could talk to Merlin freely while he waited; if anything it helped his cover even more.

He wondered at the people who passed by him on the street. The very same people who would move out of his way if he were in a suit now either cast him scornful glances or avoided looking at him at all (somehow this was the more insulting option). He mentally shook his head. There had been a few ruffians who had thought kicking around a homeless old man sounded like good fun. He had managed to lure them into an alley and then proceeded to wipe the floor with the little shits. Merlin’s lecture on misuse of amnesia darts had been well worth it.

Now however he was bored and he wanted this mission to be over so that he could return to his comfortable home and take three showers and a bath so that he would marginally feel clean again.  He was brought out of his daze about baths and beds when he realized someone was standing in front of him holding out a handful of change.

He was a young man, handsome too if one noticed, he had a guarded look to his expression that told Harry of a hard life. There was also the way he was glancing about, as if making sure no one saw him handing money to a beggar. When the young man realized that Harry was staring at him his expression became slightly cross and he shook his hand “Here.” He dropped the coins into the empty cup next to Harry and cast another look around.  “You might want to find a spot somewhere else. This ain’t the nicest neighborhood to be defenseless in.”

Ah so it seemed those miscreants from earlier in the week were known for that sort of thing. He supposed that if they underestimated him than he could not fault the young man standing before him for doing the same. “I can manage quite well on my own thank you. Your charity is appreciated.”

The boy was obviously flummoxed over his crisp accent but after a suspicious glance at him seemed content to drop it. “Well alright then. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Harry watched as the young man turned to leave and was sorry to see him go. In the days on the mission he had seen how truly little people could care for their fellow man. Merlin’s voice crackled in his ear “Stop eying his backside and get back to work you dirty old man.”

Harry gave a soft huff of laughter and resumed watching the building. At least now he would have something pleasant to think about in his bath.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
